Even In My Dream
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: kisah Yunho yang menyukai Jaejoong sahabat nya yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Even In My Dream...

Author : Me... Echa CeLia aka Jung Youngra / Shim Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, hurt, /gaje/

Pair : YunJae !

**Yoo Check It...**

Namja tampan ini terus menari-narikan jari jemarinya disalah satu lembar kertas putih, menyusun goresan-goresan tangannya menjadi sebuah gambaran abstrak yang setengah jadi. Bibirnya sedikit mempout, kemudian digerakannya lagi dengan cepat dan lincah pencil yang ada dalam genggaman. Namja tampan ini tersenyum manis ketika melihat hasil karyanya yang sungguh menakjubkan hanya dengan waktu 10 menit dia dapat menciptakan gambaran sempurna seorang sosok yang sangat cantik dikertas yang tadinya putih.

Dipandanginya hasil karyanya dan sekali lagi senyum manis terukir diwajah tampannya yang manly.

" Kau sungguh cantik Jaejoongie... Kapan aku bisa memilikimu ? Bahkan jika itu hanya dalam mimpiku... " Gumamnya, wajah tampannya menjadi berubah dan terlihat sedih. Sorot matanya yang tadi terisi penuh akan cinta kini kosong dan menatap lurus rerumputan kecil disekitarnya.

" Aku terlalu takut... " Gumamnya lagi kemudian menunjukkan senyum yang tadi lenyap.

Namja ini berdiri dari tempatnya duduk disebuah pohon besar dihalaman kampusnya. Dipasangnya kaca mata minus nya sehingga menutupi setengah dari ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruang kelas, yang beberapa orang berlarian masuk kesana.

" Aah aku akan telat lagi... " Gumamnya, ketika melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang masuk kekelas yang ditujunya. Segera namja ini berlari memasuki kelasnya.

" Jung Yunho... " Panggil dosennya, Yunho nama dari namja itu menatap datar dosen didepannya.

" Berikan contoh yang lebih baik pada teman-temanmu ! " Tegur dosen yang kemudian tersenyum padanya. Yunho mengangguk dan segera mengambil kursi dipaling belakang dekat dengan namja cantik yang tadi berada dalam lukisan indahnya.

" Hihihihi' Yunnie telat lagi... " Ucap namja cantik ini dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Yunho tersenyum melihat namja cantik ini.

" Yaaa jangan hanya menatapku saja, kau merindukan ku ? " Tanya namja cantik sedikit dengan nada pelan seperti berbisik.

" Selalu... " Sahut Yunho menatap lekat mata besar yang kini semakin membesar kemudian pipi putih itu menjadi memerah.

" Aku tau, karna aku juga selalu merindukan Yunnie_, my best friend_... " Sahutnya dan tersenyum malu, kemudian membuang mukanya untuk berpura-pura memperhatikan dosen yang menjelaskan didepan.

Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari namja cantik ini. Tak bisakah selama 2 tahun mereka selalu bersama namja cantik ini berhenti memanggilnya _' best friend '_ ? Yaa Yunho ingin lebih dari itu, lebih dari sekedar teman baik ataupun sahabat ! Lebih dari pada seseorang yang disukai.

' Kekasih ! Aku ingin kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu, bisakah itu terjadi ? Jaejoong ? ' Ucapnya dalam hati dan terus memperhatikan Jaejoong, namja yang benar-benar membuat pikirannya tak fokus selama 1 tahun terakhir ini.

Mereka sudah dua tahun saling mengenal dan sangat dekat sejak awal. Sikap Jaejoong yang manja membuat Yunho yang jenius selalu tersenyum. Mereka bertemu diacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dikampus ini. Dan keduanya mengambil jurusan yang sama arsitektur. Awal perjumpaan pun cukup mengesankan bagi Yunho, ketika itu Jaejoong yang terlambat dapat hukuman dari senior mereka. Yunho merasa kasian karna wajah cantiknya itu ingin menangis dengan hukum beratnya, dan ketika dia menyelesaikan apa dari tugas yang diperintahkan senior-senior padanya, Yunho membantu Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kasian dimatanya. Tentu, dia harus membersihkan gedung olahraga kampus mereka seorang diri, maka dari itu yunho pun membantunya. Dan sejak itulah mereka berkenalan dan dekat hingga sekarang.

Namun beberapa bulan setelah mengenal Jaejoong seorang yang jenius seperti Yunho menjatuhkan hatinya. Dia sadar yang dirasanya adalah cinta, yaa dia tau pasti bagaimana perasaannya. Hingga satu tahun yang lalu Yunho merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan semua perasaannya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin dicintainya, tapi semua itu tak bisa dilakukannya, karna apa ? Satu hal yang sungguh menjadikannya sebagai pengecut, TAKUT ! Rasa takut akan kebencian Jaejoong jika dia mengungkapkan itu, rasa takut jika dia tak bisa melihat wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum didepannya itu. Yaa Jung Yunho terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur pada Jaejoong, dan menyimpan angannya untuk memiliki namja ini.

" Yunnie ! " Panggil Jaejoong pelan dan menyentuh tangannya, Yunho segera menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang bingung dengan reaksinya tadi.

" Kau melamun ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat cute jika dia mengerjab-ngerjabkan.

" Sedikit... " Sahut Yunho dan melepas kaca mata yang tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

" Tentang apa ? Kau terlihat bagus jika tanpa kaca mata minus mu... " ucap Jaejoong dan memberi komentar tentang kaca mata yang mengganggu ketampanan Yunho.

" Masa lalu !, dan gomawo, kau sudah cukup sering mengatakan hal itu... " Sahut Yunho dan tersenyum lembut.

" Ooh, kau tau kan kau akan selalu nampak lebih baik dengan atau tanpa kaca mata itu, kau akan selalu terlihat tampan didepanku... " Ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis. Ada rasa bahagia menelusup hatinya jika Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja diatas semua itu dia menginginkan lebih namja cantik yang memikat hatinya ini.

.

.

.

_Jung Mansion..._

" Yaa Yunho ! Kenapa tak coba ungkapkan saja padanya ? Ini sudah lebih satu tahun ketika kau menyatakan padaku kalau kau mencintai namja cantik seperti malaikat, Kim Jaejoong ! " Teriak namja bersuara husky ini dan melempar bantal yang tadi dia pegang.

" Aaiish... Itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan Park Yoochun ! " Sahut Yunho dan menghindari serangan bantal yang tadi ditujukan teman sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Mereka sekarang berada dikamar besar Yunho, dengan Yoochun yang ada diatas ranjang besar Yunho, dan Yunho yang mondar mandir mencari sesuatu.

" Hey, hey, duduklah bro ! Rileks ! " Tegur Yoochun yang jengah melihat Yunho sedari tadi mondar mandir seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang tak jelas. Yunho tak peduli dengan teguran sahabatnya ini.

" Duduk dan kita bicarakan semua tentang namja cantikmu itu ! " Perintah Yoochun.

" Tapi aku... "

" DUDUK ku bilang ! " Tegas Yoochun sekali lagi dan Yunho menghela napasnya kemudian duduk disofa empuknya.

" Kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika kau ingin mendapatkannya, itu hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan... " Ucap Yoochun langsung. Yunho menatapnya bingung.

_" Listening to me_ Yunho ! Bukannya aku lelah mendengar setiap ceritamu, tapi ada baiknya jika kau mengungkapkannya, jadi beban hatimu itu akan segera lepas karna... "

" Tapi Yoochun... "

" Dengarkan aku dulu, jangan menyela ! Kau bilang dia akan senang jika kau memberinya sesuatu, bahkan hal kecil yang kau berikan padanya dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hatikan ? Apa kau tak berpikir sebelumnya Yunho ? " Tanya Yoochun menatap tajam Yunho yang hanya diam.

" Berpikir tentang apa ? " Tanya Yunho polos.

" Aaiish, tentang perasaannya padamu, bukankah dia juga sama perhatiannya dengan dirimu Yunho ? Itu artinya dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan mu ! Huh, aku sudah lama membiarkan ini berharap kau mengerti semuanya, tapi ternyata... " Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh ringan dan Yunho, dia membesarkan kedua matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang disimpulkan oleh Yoochun.

" _Really ?_ " Tanya Yunho takjub pada Yoochun yang merebahkan dirinya santai diranjang.

" _Yes ! Let's go do it brother ! Say you'r love..._ " Sahut Yoochun pasti.

" Tapi... "

" _Ooh please_ Yunho_, just say you'r love, _dan dia milikmu ! " Ucap Yoochun memelas, terkadang dia sedikit kasihan dengan Yunho yang terlalu polos dalam meraba perasaan. Ya mungkin karna ini untuk pertama kalinya buatnya, tak seperti dirinya yang sudah menjatuhkan hati kepada puluhan yeoja dan namja.

_" Trust me it work !_ " Tambah Yoochun lagi dan menatap Yunho yang terlihat bimbang.

" Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali Chunnie, ku rasa untuk saat ini aku bisa menggenggam penuh hatiku... " Ucap Yunho dan menatap lurus lantai.

" _Ooh god ! Okey_, hari ini dan waktu sekarang kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi jika melihatnya dan berada disampingnya, hatimu pasti akan menjerit lebih, dan setelah dari itu semua aku akan berada disini untuk mendengarkanmu ?_ Please_ Yun, sudah cukup pendekatanmu selama ini, _shoot now_ ! " Perintah Yoochun dan membentuk tangannya seperti sebuah pistol.

" Tidak sekarang Yoochun~ah... " Sahut Yunho pelan, dia sedikit ragu akan semua itu. Disatu sisi Yunho tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong dan merusak hubungan manis mereka, disisi yang lainnya lagi, Yunho sangat ingin memiliki namja cantik itu sebagai temannya. Sungguh semua itu membuatnya bingung sekarang.

" Aku perlu waktu untuk memantapkan hatiku, aku akan melakukannya jika aku siap, okey... " Yunho memandang Yoochun yang menatapnya, kemudian menghela napasnya berat.

*** Even In My Dream ***

_1 Weeks Latter_

Jaejoong mengamati lukisan yang dibuatnya, ditengoknya Yunho yang berasa disampingnya. Bibirnya mempout, dan menatap lukisan Yunho.

" Punya mu kenapa selalu lebih bagus dari punya ku... " Rengek Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh mendengar rengekan Jaejoong yang kini menarik-narik lengan bajunya seperti anak kecil.

" Punya mu juga bagus Joongie coba ku lihat... " Ucap Yunho, sesegeranya Jaejoong menyembunyikan hasil lukisannya.

" Aniii... Kau tidak boleh lihat lukisan ku ! " Ucap Jaejoong dan dengan segera membuat buku gambar besarnya kedalam tas.

" Kau jahat sekali, dari dulu aku tak pernah melihat hasil gambaranmu sedangkan kau... "

" Yaaa, kau selalu melihat hasil rancangan ku, desain ku, dan kau juga... "

" Heey, itu berbeda, itu memang harus diperlihatkan semua orang juga melihatnya, tapi setiap kali kau melukis kau pasti menyembunyikannya, tidak kah kau... "

" Nanti, suatu saat aku pasti akan menunjukkannya... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dengan suara lirihnya.

" Huuh, kau benar-benar jahat Jaejoong ah... " Yunho sedikit membuang mukanya, berpura-pura marah atas sikap Jaejoong. Meski bagaimana pun juga dia sangat tau dirinya tak bisa akan benar-benar marah pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap lekat Yunho.

" Aku memang jahat, tapi penjahat yang mencintaimu lebih dari pada apapun... " Sahut Jaejoong dan tersenyum getir, Yunho membelalakan matanya dan cepat menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini berpura-pura sibuk membereskan kotak pensilnya. Seakan-akan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi. Yunho mencubit pelan kakinya yang menekuk duduk dibawah pohon tempat biasa dia bersantai dengan Jaejoong. Yunho terus menatap sosok Jaejoong yang kini pipinya mulai memerah, mungkin karna malu.

" Joongie... " Panggil Yunho masih dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, dia terlalu senang dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi, tapi dia juga takut kalau itu hanya dalam pendengarannya saja.

" Hmm... " Sahut Jaejoong singkat dan berusaha tak membalas tatapan Yunho.

" Mau kah kau makan malam dengan ku ? " Tanya Yunho langsung, entah kenapa kata itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, ini ajakan Yunho untuk pertama kali padanya. Walaupun mereka sangat dekat, bukan berarti mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih lagi dirinya, Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Dan semua tentangnya bukan berarti Yunho mengetahuinya. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang disimpannya. Yunho menatap mata bulat besar itu penuh harap. Kemudian dia melihat senyum indah terlukis diwajah putih dan cantik itu.

" Tentu, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, dinner pertama kalinya buatku setelah dua tahun ini... Aku jadi tak sabar Yunho~ah... " Jawab Jaejoong terlihat senang dan membuat lega hati Yunho yang dari tadi berdebar dan berdetak tak teratur.

" Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu kemudian... " Sahut Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang bak malaikat.

.

.

_At 07.00 PM at Dinner..._

_Purple line resto_

Jaejoong mengedarkan seluruh Pandangannya kesekitar restauran yang sepi ini. Yaa benar-benar sangat sepi, bisa dibilang hanya ada mereka berdua ditengah-tengah ruangan restauran yang megah ini. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Dan namja tampan yang sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dengan setelan pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat elegan ini hanya tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sungguh tak ada seorang tamu pun didapatinya disini. Sesaat kemudian wajah keterkejutannya terlihat, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang.

" Gomawo Yunho~ah... " Ucap jaejoong dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

" Ini hari spesial, jadi aku ingin hanya ada aku dan kau disini... " sahut Yunho dan memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk membawakan makanan yang sudah dipesannya sebelumnya. Yunho tak ingin membuang waktu dia sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Bahkan untuk dinner berduan dengan kekasih hatinya ini pun sudah dipikirkannya 3 hari yang lalu bersama sahabatnya, dan seharian tadi mereka sibuk mengurus semuanya hanya untuk malam ini. Yaa malam yang sangat bersejarah bagi Yunho.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka sudah menyantap hidangan lezat sekali-kali mereka bercanda seperti biasanya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang dan berseri-berseri. Rona merah dipipinya tak juga kunjung hilang bahkan sampai sekarang. Sama seperti Jaejoong, begitupun halnya Yunho, jantungnya berdetak cepat, perasaan gugup sangat menguasai hatinya. Terlebih sekarang.

Ini waktunya hidangan penutup. Dan disaat inilah dimana dirinya akan mengungkapkan semua perasaannya dengan tak tik yang sudah dibuatnya dengan Yoochun dan kekasihnya.

" Waaah ice cream... " Ucap senang Jaejoong ketika pelayan memberikannya mangkuk ice cream dengan tatanan yang sangat cantik disana sini nya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang langsung menyendok ice creamnya, dia sangat suka ice cream rasa vanila, dan Yunho tau akan itu.

" Kau suka ? " Tanya Yunho dengan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

" Aku suka semuanya, semua dari malam ini adalah terbaik... Goomawoyo Yunho... " Jawab Jaejoong dengan gaya kekanak-kanak, Yunho tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

" Huuh ? " Mata Jaejoong membulat besar ketika dia mendapati sesuatu yang aneh berada didalam ice creamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak sempurna, Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kemudian menatap Yunho yang tersenyum lembut.

" Yun..hoo.. " Ucap pelan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Jaejoong menatap mangkuk ice creamnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut tadi.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini membersihkan sebuah cincin yang berlumuran ice cream dengan tisu. Mata Jaejoong seakan bersinar melihat cincin yang berada ditangannya, air matanya hampir jatuh.

" Yunho... " Panggilnya dan menatap namja tampan yang berada didepannya tersenyum manis.

" Ini, ini... " Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya, dan mendekati Jaejoong, diambilnya cincin yang tadi berada ditangan Jaejoong. Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong shock dan matanya semakin membesar.

Yunho meraih jemari jaejoong dan memakaikan cincin yang indah itu di jari manis Jaejoong.

_" Will you be my boyfriend ? No, no, no I mean it lovely... Please be my love..._ " Ucap Yunho lembut dan penuh dengan cintanya. Yaa matanya memancarkan rasa cinta yang mendalam dan tulus.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat ragu, tapi ada rasa bahagia tergambar dari sorot matanya.

" Bolehkah aku kebelakang untuk sebentar ? " Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho menghela napasnya.

" Please... " Mohon Jaejoong, dan Yunho mengangguk. Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan sedikit berlari menuju kebelakang, toilet.

Yunho mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Jaejoong belum menjawab permintaannya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit lebih dulu. Rasa-rasanya teramat sakit hingga seorang Park Yoochun yang kini disampingnya pun tak disadarinya keberadaannya. Yunho memegangi bagian dadanya yang terasa ngilu.

" Sabarlah bro, dia belum mengatakan apapun, mungkin dia gugup, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja... " Yoochun mengusap bahu sahabatnya yang tertunduk lemas. Kemudian mereka dikagetkan dengan bunyi suara dari ponsel Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja. Yunho menatap Yoochun, Yoochun mengangguk, dia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ini adalah kali pertamanya juga selama 2 tahun yunho memegang dan sekarang sedang membuka pesan yang tadi masuk. Mata Yunho membesar sempurna, rasa-rasanya kakinya tak berpijak lagi, dia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri sekarang. Cairan bening seketika itu juga menyeruak keluar dari mata sipitnya. Yoochun memeganggi tubuh lemas Yunho yang ingin terjatuh. Dia paham betul apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini. Ya bukan kah Yoochun juga tadi melihat dan membaca isi dari pesannya.

" Mianhae Yun... " Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Yunho yang kini menangis dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka ketika dilihatnya ponselnya berada ditangan Yunho. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menuju kearah Yunho.

" Yun.. Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong miris. Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang memucat entah karna apa. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur sekarang, bagaikan bumi melepaskan bebannya dan memberikan pada Yunho. Semua begitu cepat dan menyakitkan. Lebih sakit dari pada apapun yang pernah dirasakannya.

" Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong lagi, tapi Yunho hanya memandang namja ini dalam diamnya dan dengan tatapan tajam dari mata musangnya. Yoochun diam, dia tak ingin berkomentar apapun tentang kejadian ini.

" Yun... "

" Mianhae... " Ucap Yunho dan memberikan ponsel yang tadi dipegangnya kepada pemiliknya. Jaejoong melihat ponselnya, matanya sedikit terbelalk kemudain menatap Yunho yang mengusap cairan bening dari matanya.

" Mianhae Joongie, aku sungguh tidak tau kalau kau... " Ponsel Jaejoong berdering lagi, Yunho menatapnya dan dia tau pasti siapa sang penelpon itu. Yunho mengangguk pada Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Bebannya serasa bertambah, luka perih hatinya sungguh tak tertahankan, rasanya dia ingin menjerit sekarang.

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho nanar, cairan bening ingin mendesak keluar dari matanya. Dia menghela napasnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan telponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong memutus sambungan telponnya. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, dipandangnya sosok kuat yang dilanda kerapuhan diri itu dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

" Mianhae Yunho aku harus pergi... Sekali lagi mianhae, dan gomawo untuk semuanya... " Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Yunho diam dia tak menjawab ataupun mengangguk.

" Pergilah karna itu mungkin akan lebih baik buatnya, buat hatinya yang remuk, dan untuk semua kebodohannya... " Ucap Yoochun tajam, mewakili perasaan Yunho yang benar-benar porak poranda sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap sosok Yunho yang terus membelakanginya. Kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuju kearah luar. Yunho memejamkan matanya buliran cairan bening menetes indah dari kelopak matanya dan membasahi wajah tampannya.

" _Even in my dream, I cant..._ " Gumam Yunho lirih.

***** TBC or END ?**

Jika tidak keberatan review ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Even In My Dream.

Author : Jung Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Pair : YunJae !

**BOY X BOY, DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

_**More Than That !**_

**Yoo Check It...**

_1 Weeks Latter_

**YUNHO POV**

Ku kerjab-kerjabkan mata ku memandang lelangitan kamarku yang besar. Sudah satu minggu, benar sudah satu minggu sejak hari yang mengenaskan buatku itu. Sejak hari itu, rasa-rasanya aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi. Terlalu sakit sehingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Sangat sakit, hatiku, dadaku. Seperti ada lubang besar dan luka yang menganga disana, aku tak bisa mengontrol semua itu, aku tak bisa mengontrol rasa sakit yang terus mendera ku dan terus mengikis ruang hatiku. Sakit, terlalu sakit.

Setetes cairan sebening kristal menetes untuk kesekian kalinya dari mataku. Aku bukan seorang namja yang cengeng, hanya saja aku tak bisa mengendalikan air mata ku untuk tidak jatuh. Seminggu terakhir ini, aku hanya mengurung diriku dikamar, rasanya aku tak berani menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia wajah ku ini. Aku terlalu malu...

Ku pandang pintu kamarku yang tadinya dibuka. Yoochun, sahabatku sejak kecil ini sekarang mendekat kearahku. Selama ini dia tak pernah absen mengunjungiku, Yoochun benar-benar mengerti diriku. Aku menatapnya dan bangkit dari ranjangku.

" Sudah saatnya menjadi Yunho yang kuat bro ! " Ucapnya dan duduk disofa, Yoochun menatapku lekat, aku balas menatapnya, aku mengerti maksudnya, sangat mengerti.

" Aku...aku... "

" Kau ingin terlihat lebih lemah dihadapannya ? Kau ingin seluruh dunia tau tentang kekalahanmu ? Tentang betapa pecundangnya dirimu setelah dengan gagahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama kau pendam ? Saatnya bangkit bro ! Sudah cukup kau mengenang rasa pahit itu, buang semua cintamu untuknya... " Tegas Yoochun padaku, aku diam. Haruskah aku membuang seluruh cintaku pada Jaejoong ? Haruskah aku melupakannya seperti saran-saran Yoochun 1 minggu terakhir ini ? Itu sulit dan terlalu mustahil buatku. Rasa cinta ku buat Jaejoong seperti sudah mendarah daging, aku tak berminat pada yeoja ataupun namja lain selain dirinya. Jaejoong, yaa hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuatku seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya dan ku rasa itu bahkan terakhir.

Aku bisa merasa tatapan tajam Yoochun kepadaku. Aku masih diam dan menunduk. Semua itu sungguh mustahil.

" Let's go ! " Ucapnya dan membuatku terbelalak kaget, aku segera memandangnya yang kini berjalan kearahku.

" Waktunya pergi kekampus, kau sudah 1 minggu absen ! Dimana predikat si jenius Jung Yunho yang melekat padamu itu ? Apa hanya karna cintanya tak terbalas sehingga seluruh kehidupannya harus hancur berantakan ! Sudah cukup waktumu untuk mengenangnya, dan sekarang, aku tak ingin dengar alasan apapun lagi ! " Yoochun menarik tanganku.

" Tapi Chun... "

" Aku tidak butuh alasan, jika kau masih sangat menyayangi sahabatmu ini, lakukan yang ku perintahkan ! " Ucap Yoochun tajam, aku menghela napasku, dan mengangguk pelan. Aku tak bisa mengecewakannya lebih dari pada ini.

" Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu... " Ucapku, Yoochun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

" It's my brother ! " Sahutnya dan kembali duduk disofa.

.

.

_At University_

' Jung Yunho kau pasti bisa ' ucapku dalam hati. Dan berjalan bersama Yoochun keluar dari area parkiran. Aku dan Yoochun beda jurusan, tapi kami selalu datang dan pulang bersama, karna dia selalu menjemputku. Ku perhatikan disekitarku, aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa mereka masih berkeliaran diluar sedangkan diantara mereka sudah akan memulai kelasnya beberapa menit lagi. Yoochun terkekeh, aku menatapnya dan mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti.

" Ini festival bro ! " Ucapnya menjawab kebingunganku. Aaah shit ! Dia menipu, pantas saja Yoochun memaksa ku memakai lensa. Aku menatap kesal kearahnya.

" Heey, santai dan nikmatilah, ini akan bagus untuk mu ! " Katanya dan menyenggol lenganku, aku mendengus.

" Aaiish, kenapa namja itu menuju kemari ! " Desis Yoochun, aku memandang kearah yang dilihatnya. Mataku membesar sempurna, aliran darahku berdesir hebat, jantungku berdebar kencang, dan hatiku... Hatiku sakit.

" Yunnieeee... " Pekiknya riang dan menghambur kearahku. Aku tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, rasanya detik ini juga detak jantungku berhenti. Aku mematung ditempatku. Sakit, hatiku sangat sakit melihat senyum ceria yang selalu tergambar dari wajah cantiknya.

" Yunnie... " Panggilnya lagi seakan tak ada beban dan dengan polosnya dia menggandeng tanganku. Aku masih diam mematung ditempatku dan tanpa sedikitpun bergerak.

" Yunnie kenapa ? Yunnie sakit ? " Tanyanya, aku menoleh kearahnya yang disampingku, keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitku.

" Dia memang sedang sakit ! " Sahut Yoochun sarkastik.

" Ooh jadi kau sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat dirumah saja... " Jaejoong menyentuh keningku dan wajahnya sangat khawatir.

" Bukan sakit yang seperti itu, tapi sakit yang tak akan pernah bisa kau lihat ! " Ucap Yoochun menusuk, Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan mata bulat besarnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ada kesan sedih dari sorot mata itu.

Aku mengatur napasku. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sekarang.

" Apa... "

" Aku tidak apa-apa... " Potongku cepat pada kata-kata Jaejoong dan mencoba tersenyum. Walau disana hanya ada senyum perih yang dipaksakan terlukis. Jaejoong memperhatikan ku lekat.

" Kau benar-benar sangat tampan jika tanpa kaca mata mu ! " Ucapnya dan tersenyum manis. Ooh god, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ? Hatiku berontak, dan rasa sakit itu terus menderaku, terlebih lagi ketika senyuman itu bukan milik ku, sosok itu bukan punya ku. Aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin dia. Tapi...

" Kajja Yun... " Jaejoong menarik tangan ku yang digandengnya erat, aku menatap Yoochun yang terlihat sangat shock. Entahlah dia shock karna apa, mungkin karna sikap Jaejoong yang sekarang ini. Kalau memang karna itu, maka bukan hanya dia yang shock tapi juga aku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, apa dia tak merasa apapun setelah kejadian itu. Dengan gampangnya melupakan semua itu, dan tanpa beban bersikap seperti biasanya.

Benar dia tanpa sebuah dosa bersikap natural, seakan kejadian 1 minggu itu tak pernah terjadi dan memperlakukan ku seperti biasanya. Ooh please, god... Ini membuat hatiku lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Apa dia tak memikirkan bagaimana aku setelah hari itu ? Apa dia tak mempunyai hati ? Bukan kah dengan begini malah akan membuat diriku bertambah berharap dengannya sedangkan harapan itu tidak ada dan dirinya sudah... God, aku harus bisa mengatasi ini, tapi aku sungguh tak bisa mengatasi hatiku lagi. Terlalu sakit dan senang diwaktu bersamaan, what should I do ?

.

.

Normal POV

Yunho duduk direrumputan dibawah pohon besar taman kampus ditempat biasanya dia merileks'kan diri, disampingnya ada Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang sejak mereka tiba disini. Jaejoong ' menyeret ' Yunho ketempat ini. Dan mengusir Yoochun jauh-jauh dari mereka.

" Kau lebih suka berada ditengah-tengah festival atau bersama dengan ku ? " Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, Yunho terhenyak dengan pertanyaan jaejoong barusan, dihentikannya gerakan tangannya dikertas putih yang tadinya dicoret-coretnya. Ditatapnya namja yang dari tadi disampingnya dan hanya didiamkannya.

" Aaah tentu saja Yunho lebih menyukai bersama ku diatas segalanya... " Ucap Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan tersenyum malu-malu dibalik jemari tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Yunho terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong, rasa-rasanya hati dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari pada yang tadi. Kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini sedangkan dia tau pasti bagaimana hancurnya perasaan namja didepannya ini saat terakhir mereka bertemu...

" Kenapa kau bertanya dan menjawab seperti itu ? " Tanya Yunho matanya masih terbelalak sempurna. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya yang semerah cherry itu dan memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

" Kau jahat ! Bukankah memang seperti itu ? Yunnie is my boyfriend ! " Jawabnya pelan dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Yunho semakin kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Apa maksud namja cantik ini ? Apa maksud ucapannya ?

" Maksudmu... "

" Taaadaaaa lihat ini... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dan menunjukkan cincin yang satu minggu terakhir diberikan Yunho padanya malam itu. Sekali lagi Yunho sangat terkejut.

Ditutupinya mulutnya yang semakin terbuka. Dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan kenyataan yang sekarang berada didepannya. Bukan kah saat itu sudah sangat jelas apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seolah-olah memberikan harapan yang pupus itu lagi. Mengobati seluruh luka yang berada dihatinya, menutupi lubang besar yang menganga. Senang dan bahagia ! Itulah yang dirasakan yunho sekarang, setiap rasa keperihan dan sakit itu terganti dengan seluruh perasaan bahagia kini. Cairan bening yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya kini menetes indah dari mata musangnya.

" Yunnie... " Panggil Jaejoong dan menghapus lembut air mata yang mengalir dipipi Yunho.

" Mianhae... " ucapnya lagi, dan cairan sebening kristal dari mata besarnya pun bergulir dengan indah kepipi putihnya.

" Mianhae karna... " Jaejoong menghentikan katanya ketika tangan besar milik Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan nyaman namja tampan itu. Mereka diam dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan satu dan yang lainnya. Merasakan degupan jantung satu dengan yang lainnya.

" Yun... " Desis Jaejoong dan melonggarkan pelukannya, Yunho menatapnya dan menghapus cairan bening yang banjir diwajah putih Jaejoong.

" Hmm... " Sahut Yunho singkat dan menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoongnya, dapatkah dirinya menyebut Jaejoong dengan Jaejoongnya ? Miliknya ? Tentu, bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu Jaejoong menyatakan dia menerima semua pernyataan yunho, meski tanpa sebuah pernyataan yang pasti. Tapi dengan semua yang terjadi sudah menyimpulkan hubungan diantara mereka seperti apa sekarang.

" Saranghae ! " Ucap Jaejoong pasti dan tersenyum manis, Yunho begitu sangat senang mendengar ungkapan yang dari satu minggu lalu ingin sekali didengarnya, bagaikan hati dan jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya. Tak ada kata yang bisa diungkapkan Yunho bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

" Yunnie... " Rengek manja Jaejoong ketikaYyunho hanya diam dan takjub. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat penuh cinta, dua sudut bibirnya membuat senyum yang sangat indah, tak ada lagi wajah yang menderita itu, tak ada lagi wajah kesakitan disana, tak ada lagi senyum pahit yang dipaksa, semua lebih dari pada semula.

" Nado saranghae... Jeongmal... Saranghamnida... " Sahut Yunho mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Rasanya hanya dengan kata tak ada yang bisa mewakili hatinya untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada namja cantik yang sudah menyita hatinya ini.

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho membuat yunho kaget namun kemudian terkekeh ringan. Wajah namja cantik bak malaikat didepannya ini memerah karna malu dan menunduk.

" Joongie malu ? " Tanya Yunho menggoda, dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

" Kenapa harus malu ? Bukankah... " Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika dering ponsel Jaejoong didengarnya.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana jeansnya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya ketika melihat sang pemanggilnya. Yunho menghela napas beratnya, Jaejoong menatapnya seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Yunho mengerti dan tau pasti siapa yang menelpon Jaejoongnya kini. Rasanya hatinya kembali sakit lagi, luka itu datang lagi menoreh ruang hatinya, bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

" Jankkanman Yun... " Ucap Jaejoong dan beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho menatapnya dengan matanya yang sedikit berair. Hatinya bagaikan teriris belati dan ratusan kali. Ditundukannya kepalanya menatap rerumputan kecil disekitarnya, otaknya sedikit berpikir, dipejamkannya matanya.

' Apa ini benar ? Apa ini nyata atau hanya khayalan ku semata ? Apa yang tadi itu hanya terjadi dalam imagin ku ? Dan sekarang lah kenyataan yang sesbenarnya ? Ooh god... Kenapa harus seperti ini ? Kenapa harus sesakit ini lagi ? ' Jerit Yunho dalam hatinya, disentuhnya dadanya dimana rasa sakit itu terus mendera dan tanpa henti.

" Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong lirih, Yunho mendongak cepat, diubahnya ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu itu lagi.

" Aku harus pergi... " Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho yang kini berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho menatapnya, ingin rasanya dirinya menahan namja cantiknya ini pergi darinya dan meninggalkan luka itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Kenapa harus lebih dari sebelumnya ? Benar lebih dari pada luka yang digoreskan namja cantik ini satu minggu lalu. Dia bilang dia mencintai Yunho dan membuat Yunho berteriak hebat pada dunia, namun sekarang ? Setelah panggilan telpon itu, Jaejoong ingin pergi darinya, apa dia hanya mempermainkan perasaannya ? Hanya ingin melihatnya hancur lebih dari sebelumnya ? Ingin membuatnya lemah dan tak berdaya didepannya, apa dia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia seorang Jung Yunho sanggup takluk dihadapannya, bahkan dengan mudah dihancurkannya ? Jika memang itu yang berada dalam pikiran Jaejoong sekarang, maka Yunho benar-benar orang bodoh dan sangat tragis.

" Yun... " Panggil Jaejoong dan menyentuh wajah tampan yang terlihat suram itu dengan lembut. Yunho mencoba menatapnya dan berusaha tegar diatas semua luka hatinya yang kini menganga kembali.

" Pergilah... " Ucap Yunho pelan dan menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

" Aku akan pergi jika bersama mu... " Sahut Jaejoong dan menatap sayang Yunho yang terlihat rapuh. Yunho membelalakan matanya sesaat.

" You'r my boyfriend right ? Ku rasa aku harus pergi denganmu... " Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang bagaikan seorang malaikat namun juga seperti devil disisi lainnya. Yunho tercengang, namun kemudian terkekeh.

' Jika aku ' boyfriend ' buat mu maka siapa dia ? You'r lovely ? ' Jerit hati Yunho, dan tersenyum hambar. Dihelanya napasnya berat, entah kenapa dia tak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, dan lagi dia sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya status hubungan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Apa cuma hanya seperti itu atau lebih ? Lebih dari pada mainan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sangat dicintainya.

" Aku akan meminjam mobil... "

" Tak perlu, kita akan naik taxi... Kajja... " Ucap Jaejoong dan menarik lengan namja yang rapuh karna rasa cintanya ini.

.

.

_At Mirotic Caffe..._

**YUNHO POV**

Ku amati namja yang berada didepanku ini. Jujur hatiku sangat sakit melihat semua ini, apa Jaejoong hanya bermain-main dengan ku dan sengaja melakukan ini ? Jika itu benar, sungguh aku benar-benar idiot. Sangat idiot !. Kenapa aku mudah saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, aku tau aku sangat mencintainya, dan tentang saran dari Yoochun, aku tau jelas itu tak akan bekerja, walau bagaimana pun juga aku terlalu mencintai Jaejoong, tapi sungguh andai ku tau akan menjadi seperti ini lagi. Aku tak akan biarkan dirinya menyentuh ku lebih dari pada tadi, membiarkan segalanya dikuasai olehnya, membiarkan hatiku menerima ungkapan cinta palsunya yang membuatku lebih sakit dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, aku hancur !

Ku hela napasku berat, kenapa aku sungguh bertingkah bodoh ? Kenapa aku mau mengikutinya kesini dan hanya menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat jantung dan hatiku berhenti berdetak dan menjerit kesakitan. Ribuan jarum rasanya terus menusuk-nusuk rongga dadaku, sesak. Sangat sesak sehingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja dari pada menyaksikan dengan mata kepala ku sendiri tentang ini.

" Yunho-sshi kenapa kau tak menyentuh makanan mu ? " Aku menatap tajam namja yang duduk disamping Jaejoong. Sungguh aku benar-benar idiot berada disini !.

" Aku sudah kenyang, mian " sahutku seadanya, bagaimana bisa aku memakan makanan ku sedangkan hatiku terlalu perih.

" Yaaa Yunnie harus makan, sini aku... "

" Aku sudah kenyang... " Potong ku cepat, Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata bulat besarnya. Aku menghela napasku.

" Sudahlah honey, mungkin Yunho-sshi memang sudah kenyang... " Tanganku mengepal sempurna dari balik meja, aku benar-benar panas mendengar kata yang diucapkan namja ini. God, kenapa tidak kau cabut saja nyawaku detik ini ? Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa riang bersama Jungmo ! Yaa Jungmo nama dari namja itu, namja yang sudah memiliki Jaejoong, dan aku hanya sebuah mainan buat Jaejoong.

" Hmm, aku sudah membelikan banyak oleh-oleh buatmu, kenapa kau belum mengambilnya dirumahku honey ? " Ku pejamkan mataku ketika tangan Jungmo membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong.

" Aku tak sempat kesana, tapi mungkin nanti malam aku akan mengambilnya, gomawoyo sudah membelikan banyak barang untukku... " Sahut Jaejoong riang. Sakit rasanya, sangat sakit. Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada ku ? Kenapa ?.

" Gwenchanayo, itu tak seberapa, love you... " Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Jungmo yang tersenyum manis setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Ku tatap Jaejoong yang melirik kearahku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan..

" Hmmm... Love you... " Sahutnya membuat ku terbelalak sempurna, cukup sudah ! Cukup aku menjadi seorang pecundang dan hanya menonton pertunjukkan yang sangat hebat ini. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, sudah sangat cukup aku berada seperti orang bodoh dan idiot ditengah mereka.

" Yunnie mau kemana ? " Tanya Jaejoong heran ketika aku hendak menjauh dari meja mereka. Aku menoleh sepintas kearahnya yang sangat bingung. Bingung ? Heuh... Tidak tau kah dia kalau aku sangat terluka dengan perlakuannya. Apa dia itu sangat polos atau bodoh atau terlalu licik ?. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat.

" Gomawo Jaejoong~ah, gomawo buat luka yang sudah kau buat... " Ucap ku sarkastik dan kemudian berlalu menjauh dari mereka. Kupegang dadaku yang nyaris tak dapat ku rasakan lagi, sakit hingga mengaduh pun rasanya aku tak mampu.

Sesegeranya aku ingin pulang kerumahku. Merutuki nasib sialku, kebodohanku... Oh god, apa salahku hingga hukuman dan cobaan yang berat ini kau berikan padaku ?. Cairan bening menetes indah dari mata ku. Rasa-rasanya aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis untuk malaikat cantik itu, malaikat cantik yang sangat ku cintai.

" Jaejoongie, I will love you more than that... " Hanya kata itu yang mungkin bisa keluar dari mulut ku, mewakili seluruh perasaanku, perasaan ku yang tak akan pernah bisa berpaling lagi darimu.

***** END or TBC ( again ) ?**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca'y.

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, juga buat silent reader yang mungkin tidak ingin aku kenal dan disebutkan secara eril -read real- xD

**Spesial Thank Too :**

**Youleebitha | missjelek | nunoel31 | ifa. | YunHolic | azahra88 | rhiieZz | EMPEROR-NUNEO | hanasukie | lee sunri hyun | PhantoMirotiC | js-ie | KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny | nickeYJcassie | Myyunyun | xena hwang**.

.

.

**Review please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Even In My Dream.

Author : Echa... Jung Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, hurt / comfort

Pair : YunJae !

Lenght : Chap 3

_Shape of my heart..._

**GET OUT...**

Sesegeranya aku ingin pulang kerumahku. Merutuki nasib sialku, kebodohanku... Ooh god, apa salahku hingga hukuman dan cobaan yang berat ini kau berikan padaku ?. Cairan bening menetes indah dari mata ku. Rasa-rasanya aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis untuk malaikat cantik itu, malaikat cantik yang sangat ku cintai.

" Jaejoongie, I will love you more than that... " Hanya kata itu yang mungkin bisa keluar dari mulutku, mewakili seluruh perasaanku, perasaanku yang tak akan pernah bisa berpaling lagi darimu

+++More Than That+++

**NORMAL POV**

Jaejoong menatap miris kepergian Yunho. Ingin rasanya dia mengejar namja itu dan menenangkannya kembali, memenangkan hatinya lagi. Terus ditatapnya sosok rapuh namja tampan itu. Jungmo memperhatikannya intens dan terlihat bingung.

" Honey... " Panggil namja ini pelan, Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungmo dan menatapnya datar.

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Jungmo lembut dan penuh sayang, Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, wajahnya yang cantik kini tertunduk lemas. Setetes cairan sebening kristal menetes dari mata besarnya yang indah.

" Honey, ayo cepat habiskan makanan mu... Apa perlu aku suapi ? Aah aku rindu masa-masa kita yang seperti itu... " Ucap Jungmo yang menerawang kemasa lalu dimana dia dan Jaejoong sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong segera menghapus cairan bening yang tadi singgah dipipinya, kemudian menatap Jungmo dan tersenyum manis agak dipaksa.

" Aku juga rindu saat-saat kita yang seperti itu... Kau terlalu lama meninggalkanku ! " Rengek Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, pikirannya kembali menerawang. Dipegangnya dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu disana, ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah depan caffe dimana sesaat yang lalu seorang namja tampan keluar dari caffe.

" Mianhae, tapi aku sering titip souvenir cantik pada abeuji untukmu... " Sahut Jungmo dan tersenyum manis, Jaejoong diam rasa-rasanya hatinya kini meronta-ronta, sakit dan sangat sakit.

" Honey kau kenapa ? Kau sakit atau... " Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, dia memang tak sakit, tapi hatinya yang sakit dan sangat sakit.

' Mianhae Yun, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu, tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya... Ku harap kau mengerti dan akan tetap menjadi boyfriend yang baik buatku... ' ucap Jaejoong dan terus memegangi dadanya yang semakin sesak.

" Joongie baby ? " Panggil Jungmo mulai khawatir.

" Aku ingin pulang... " Ucap Jaejoong dan menatap lekat wajah tampan Jungmo. Jungmo mengangguk, dia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada namja cantik ini.

" Baiklah kita pulang sekarang... " Sahut Jungmo dan menatap khawatir pada Jaejoong yang semakin aneh.

.

.

_Kim's Ressident..._

" Yunhoooo hyuuung... " Teriak suara tenor dan menghambur kedepan halaman rumahnya ketika melihat mobil mewah masuk berhenti disana.

" Aahh... " Erangnya pelan ketika melihat Jungmo keluar dari mobil itu, wajahnya sedikit kecewa, namun segera dipasangnya wajah cerianya.

" Annyeong Changminnie, kau sudah pulang sekolah ? " Sapa Jungmo yang tersenyum manis pada namja jangkung yang berada didepannya sekarang.

" Yee hyung... " Sahut Changmin pelan dan menatap Jaejoong, hyungnya yang terlihat sedikit memucat.

" Mwoya ! Hyung wae ? " Ucapnya panik dan mengekor Jaejoong yang melenggang masuk. Changmin menatap kearah Jungmo yang mengangkat bahunya, menjawab tatapan namja ini.

" Joongie... " Panggil yeoja paruh baya pada Jaejoong ketika mereka berada diruang tengah keluarga ini. Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju keatas.

" Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat umma... " Ucap Jaejoong lirih dan terus menaiki anak tangga.

Jungmo, Changmin dan ummanya memandang heran pada Jaejoong yang menghilang dianak tangga tertinggi terakhir.

" Kenapa dengannya Jungmo ? " Tanya umma Jaejoong.

" Entahlah omoni, mungkin dia sedikit lelah... " Sahut Jungmo dan tersenyum kaku.

" Aah iya mungkin saja... " Gumam umma Jaejoong dan menatap tak enak pada Jungmo.

" Aku permisi dulu omoni, mungkin nanti malam aku akan menjemput Jaejoong untuk menemui orang tua ku... " Pamit Jungmo dan setengah membungkukkan badannya. Umma Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan Jungmo yang masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya dan hilang didepan pagar rumah mereka.

" Keliatannya Jungmo hyung tak bisa memegang kendali atas Joongie hyung lagi... " Ucap Changmin santai dan menjatuhkan pantatnya disofa ruangan ini.

" Maksudmu apa ? " Tanya ummanya menatap bingung Changmin yang mengambil setoples cemilan yang tersaji diatas meja.

" Yaaa kau tahu lah umma... Dia sudah 2 tahun diluar negri dan sekarang dia datang, mungkin Jaejoong hyung merasa sedikit canggung... " Jawab changmin santai dan terus menyumpalkan cemilan kedalam mulutnya.

" Tapi Jungmo tunangannya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak dari SMA kau tau itu kan min ! " Sahut ummanya sedikit cemas dengan sikap jaejoong yang tak biasanya dan berubah menjadi dingin akhir-akhir ini, jika ditanya dia kenapa dia pasti akan menjawab lelah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Aku tahu ! Tapi semua bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu umma, ingat satu mingguan yang lalu sebelum Jungmo hyung datang, sikap Jaejoong hyung masih sama seperti biasa, masih manja dan ceria, tapi setelah Jungmo hyung datang dia sedikit lain, mianhae umma aku bukannya menyalahkan Jungmo hyung atas sikapnya, aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku saja... " Ucap Changmin ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari ummanya.

" Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, tapi entahlah... " Sahut ini sedikit tak yakin dengan ucapannya yang semula. Changmin hanya mengangkat alisnya menanggapi.

.

.

_Jung's Mansion..._

" Ini pilihan yang tepat Yun ! " Ucap Yoochun dan memeluk Yunho yang tersenyum tipis.

" Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Yoochun-ah... " Ucap Yunho dan balas memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya ini, cairan bening menetes dari mata sipit musangnya.

" Wae, wae, wae... Uljima ! " Tegas Yoochun dan melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya Yunho yang mengusap pipinya yang basah karna cairan bening yang beberapa saat lalu menetes.

" Aku terlalu sedih jika... "

" Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan ingat semua pesanmu, apa yang tak ku sukai aku akan berhenti melakukannya, aku janji... Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkanku... " Potong cepat Yoochun dan sekuatnya menahan air matanya. Tentu, jika dia menangis maka Yunho akan membatalkan niatnya lagi karna dirinya.

" Kajja Yun... Sudah waktunya... " Ajak Yoochun dan menarik travel bag milik Yunho.

Yunho diam ditempatnya, otaknya sedang berpikir. Dipegangnya dadanya yang masih sangat sakit bekas insiden siang tadi. Sakit sampai rasanya dia ingin menjerit dan berteriak keras, meneriaki satu nama yang terpatri dalam hatinya, memberitahu pada dunia kalau dirinya hanya mencintai namja itu, mencintai namja yang sudah membuat bekas lagi didalam hatinya. Perih, rasanya kenyataan yang menamparnya hebat dua kali. Meluluhkan semua pertahanan kuatnya selama ini. Dia bukan namja yang rapuh sebelum hal itu terjadi. Tapi semuanya mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti ini, mudah rapuh dan terluka.

**YUNHO POV**

Apa benar apa yang akan ku lakukan ini ? Apa semua ini akan membuatku kembali seperti sedia kala ? Heh, mustahil ! Aku tau semuanya hanya akan menjadi sama, tak akan berubah. Benar tak ada yang berubah didalam hatiku, detakan ini hanya untuknya, cinta ini hanya untuknya dan dalam hembusan napas ini hanya menyebut namanya. Semua yang mengendalikan diriku hanya dia, Jaejoong...

Ku hela napasku, sakit didada ku kian meronta, terus menoreh luka kesegala celah, sampai-sampai bernapaspun rasanya aku sulit. Bayang-bayang akan indahnya sosok dirinya kini bermain-main dalam imagin ku, seakan tak rela jika aku melakukan ini. Apa aku harus tinggal dan menunggu kepastian dirinya ? Ku buka mataku cepat, TIDAK ! Hal itu tak akan ku biarkan lagi, mungkin akan membuatku lebih sakit, benar... Jaejoong hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin hancur dan sakit. Menghujamnya dengan segala cara manisnya yang membuatku terlena pada awalnya.

Sakit ini, cinta ini dan semua ini akan ku simpan utuh didalam hatiku yang tak berbatas. Ku sentuh dadaku dan ku hela napasku.

" Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong, sangat mencintaimu, tapi maaf sudah cukup kau bermain dengan hatiku... Sudah berakhir... Selamat tinggal... " Ucapku seakan memberi salam perpisahan terakhir padanya. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, aku akan menjadi Jung Yunho yang baru setelah tiba disana, aku akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat S1 ke arsitek kan ku, kemudian aku akan menuruti keinginan orang tua ku untuk mengambil jurusan yang mereka ingini diawal aku masuk universitas.

" Yunhoooo kajja... " Teriak Yoochun, aku mengedarkan seluruh pandangan ku. Aku akan merindukan mansion ini, kamar besarku, dan semuanya.

" Annyeong seoul... Annyeong nae sarang Kim Jaejoong... " Ucapku memberikan salam terakhir sebelum aku beranjak dari tempatku dan menuju mobil yang akan membawaku kebandara.

.

.

_In Kim's Ressident..._

**JAEJOONG POV**

Sakit ! Hatiku kembali sakit, sangat sakit sampai rasa-rasanya aku ingin mengerang hebat. Berteriak bebas untuk mengurangi rasa kesakitan ini. Ku pegangi dadaku yang kini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Aku sendiri tak tau dengan pasti kenapa rasa ini kembali datang lagi ? Benar rasa sakit ketika aku menyakiti seorang namja yang benar-benar mencintaiku, aku paham bagaimana perasaannya ketika hal itu terjadi, aku mengerti !

Ku pejamkan mata ku dan kurebahkan kembali tubuhku keranjangku, terus kupegangi dada ku yang kian meronta-ronta. Cairan bening dengan sendiri mengucur dari sudut mataku.

" Yunho... " Ucapku memanggil satu nama yang hanya bisa mengobati kesakitanku ini.

" Jung Yunho... " Panggilku lagi pelan terdengar seperti bisikan dan sangat lirih. Lebih tepatnya seperti memelas dan memohon.

" Yun... Mianhae... Aku tak tau jika hal itu akan membuatmu bereaksi seperti tadi, mianhae yun... Mianhae... " Ucapku dalam isakan tangisku. Beginikah rasanya sakit itu ? Inikah rasa sakit yang kau rasa yun ? Aku paham betul perasaanmu, tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Ternyata jauh lebih sakit dari pada yang ku bayangkan.

Kupejamkan mata ku, sakit ini terus meronta-ronta dadaku. Bagaikan mesin penghancur dengan brutal dan tanpa ampun terus membuat luka yang sangat perih. Tatapan mata itu... Ooh god, apa sikap ku tadi membuatnya begitu sangat terluka ? Terlebih lagi kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi... Aku tau aku mungkin salah dengan membawa dia menemui Jungmo. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun pada Yunho. Aku ingin dia tau semua tentang Jungmo. Aku ingin dia...

Ku gigit bibir bawahku, ooh god, kenapa ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang tadi. Jantungku berpacu cepat, hatiku berdebar lebih kencang. Tak ku pedulikan ketukan-ketukan pintu yang dari tadi berusaha memanggilku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apapun, aku butuh Yunho sekarang, bukan Jungmo atau yang lainnya. Yaa benar, sesaat yang lalu sesudah makan malam, umma menanyakan sikapku yang menurut mereka aneh. Yaa aneh karna semingguan ini, aku hanya berada didalam kamarku dan menguncinya, aku akan keluar kamar jika itu penting, dan aku juga berusaha menghindari Jungmo. Benar, aku tak menyangka dia akan datang begitu sangat tiba-tiba. Aku belum sempat meletakkan segala sesuatunya pada tempat semestinya. Aku belum menata hatiku untuk mengembalikan ketempat semestinya, untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik lagi buatnya. Semua terlalu mendadak. Dan hatiku sudah menempatkan Yunho diatas segalanya, Yunho sudah menggeser kedudukan Jungmo dihatiku. Aku sangat sadar tentang itu... Tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari mereka, meski ku tau pasti akan ada hati yang tersakiti. Ya entah itu Yunho atau Jungmo, dan aku walau aku tau pasti aku menyukai Yunho lebih dari pada sahabatku sendiri dan hatiku memilihnya, tapi aku belum bisa mengatasi ataupun mengantisipasi segala hal.

Aku ingin Yunho lebih dari sekedar sahabat ku ! Dan satu mingguan yang lalu itu terjadi...

" Jaejoongie buka pintunya sayang... Ayolah... " Suara panggilan umma yang mulai meninggi dari balik pintu kamarku. Ku tutup telingaku dengan bantal, aku tak ingin menemui Jungmo, aku ingin itu Yunho ! Aku ingin Yunho umma... Jerit ku dari dalam hati, aku hanya ingin namja itu yang berada disini dan menunggu ku diluar...

" Joongiiee... Kau kenapa, kau... "

" Sudahlah umma, mungkin hyung sedang ingin sendiri, biarkan saja... "

" Tapi.. "

" Ayolah umma... " Ku dengar sayup-sayup suara dari luar kamarku, Changmin dia memang sangat peduli padaku, bahkan ku pikir dia bisa membca hatiku, tentu saja dia bisa, dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengakses bebas masuk kamarku dan mengotak-atik semua barangku termasuk tiap sesuatu yang ku sembunyiin dari semuanya.

Ku hela napasku berat, tiap hembusannya akan selalu sama dan dengan satu sebutan napas yang tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun, sejak hati ini menjadi miliknya, entah sejak kapan itu tepatnya, aku tak tau...

" Yunnie... "

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

_At University_

Jaejoong bergegas menuju taman universitasnya, dimana biasa dia dan Yunho berada, membuat sketsa ataupun membicarakan hal yang lainnya, tempat yang sangat berarti buat keduanya. Hatinya berdebar-debar kencang begitupun jantungnya, wajahnya nampak memucat dan matanya membuat sedikit lingkaran hitam. Dia sedikit berlari menuju sebuah pohon rindang, kemudian menghela napas lega ketika melihat seseorang yang berada disana.

" Yunnie... " Pekik Jaejoong dan dengan senyum senangnya yang sekan menghapus setiap kegundahan yang dirasakan namja cantik ini tadi. Jaejoong terhenti dari langkah cepatnya, wajahnya nampak kecewa ketika melihat namja yang berada ditempat nya dan Yunhonya.

" Chunnie... " Gumamnya pelan dan mendatangi Yoochun yang sedang menatapnya datar.

" Yoochun, mana Yunnie ? " Tanya Jaejoong polos dan melihat kesekitar mereka. Yoochun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol namja cantik didepannya ini.

" Kau cari sampai ujung tempat ini pun tak akan pernah lagi kau dapati sosok Yunho yang terlalu baik untuk namja busuk seperti mu ! " Jawab Yoochun sarkastik dan sangat menusuk, Jaejoong menatapnya tak mengerti, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Jaejoong lirih dan menatap lekat Yoochun yang tersenyum simpul.

" Heuh... Apa kau tak tau Jaejoong ? Ooh atau aku harus menyebutmu player ? " Tanya Yoochun dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang sangat terkejut dengan ucapan menusuk Yoochun.

" Mwo ? Player ? " Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

" Yee player, karna kau aaah benar-benar... " Ucap Yoochun dan membuang mukanya.

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun yang bersikap dingin padanya, tak seperti biasanya sahabat dari Yunhonya ini bersikap seperti ini. Matanya besar kini semakin berkaca-kaca jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-porinya menunggu kata selanjutnya dari namja tampan didepannya ini.

" Dia pergi ke benua eropa ! Dan tak akan kembali ke seoul sampai dia sukses ! " Ucap Yoochun sarkastik dan menatap tajam jaejoong yang membelalak kaget.

" E..eropa ? " Ucap jaejoong bergetar.

" Yee, itu lebih baik buatnya dari pada berada disini dan terus disakiti orang sepertimu... " Kata-kata Yoochun sungguh sangat menusuk Jaejoong, lututnya serasa linu, langkahnya termundur kebelakang, cairan bening menyeruak keluar dari mata besarnya. Sakit... Rasanya sangat sakit kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya, kenapa begitu cepat Yunho pergi dan memutuskan semuanya ? Kenapa tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana hatinya ?.

" Dia mengambil beasiswa yang tertunda slama 1 tahun karna kau ! " Sambung Yoochun lagi dan membuang mukanya. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun yang nampak sangat dingin padanya.

" Be..be..beasiswa ? " Tanya Jaejoong diantara kalut dan gelisahnya, dia bingung.

" Betul, Yunho mendapat beasiswa untuk mempercepat study nya di salah satu universitas terbaik dibenua itu satu tahun lalu ! Kau pikir sendiri kenapa dia menundanya... Ku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk itu, ooh atau kau tak punya hati sehingga harus aku yang menjelaskannya lagi ? " Jawab Yoochun sarkastik dan menatap sekilas kearah Jaejoong, merapikan tasnya dan beberapa bukunya yang berada diatas rumput kemudian berlalu pergi dari namja cantik yang kini kana serangan shock yang luar biasa.

" Yun.. Yunnie... " Ucap Jaejoong lirih dan terjatuh kererumputan, matanya terbelalak sempurna, cairan bening terus mengalir dari sela sudut mata besar indahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan rasanya puluhan jarum menusuk hebat jantung dan hatinya.

" Sakiit... " Gumamnya dan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat menyiksanya.

***** next...**

Klo msh mau ada yg next juga, wkwkwkwkwk

Skali lg, FF lama yg cma repost disini, well... Buat ff baru aku cma buat Devil Hunter, klo brkenan silahkan dibaca aja hehehe XD

Thank buat Guest yang udah ksih saran'y, sngat mmbngn dan brguna buat kdepan'y dlam tata cara mnulis gramar english yg baik. Smoga ff aku yg baru akn lbh baik :)

**Special Thank To...**

**Danactebh , nunoel31 , xena hwang , princess yunjae , jaena , KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny , PhantoMiRotiC , Youleebitha , YunHolic , missjelek , azahra88 , leeChunnie , hanasukie , nickeYJcassie , Guest**

.

.

_**Review ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Even In My Dream.

Author : Echa, Me.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, hurt, Comfort

Pair : YunJae !

_**Dont Like Dont Read ! No Bash !**_

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_Drowning _

_**GET OUT...**_

Tubuh Jaejoong mematung bergetar hebat, tak ada kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut cherrynya. Semua yang ingin diucapkannya seakan membeku dikedalaman hatinya. Yaa beku, pada siapa lagi dia akan mengungkapkan kejujuran hatinya, perasaan yang sebenarnya. Bibirnya kelu, satu-satunya yang dapat terdengar dari namja cantik ini hanya isakan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Terus dipeganginya dadanya yang serasa membuat lubang besar disana. Ditepuk-tepuknya dadanya seakan mencari kenyamanan, tapi nihil. Rasa sakitnya menjadi-jadi, digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan sekuatnya perasaannya yang seakan ingin meledak detik ini. Ditatapnya rumput disekitarnya.

" Yu...yu..yun... " Panggilnya pelan dan bergetar, disapunya cairan bening yang membanjiri pipi putihnya, diangkatnya tubuhnya perlahan, dan berjalan pelan menuju kearah pohon kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kererumput dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar.

" Sakiit... " Adunya dan menekuk lututnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya yang kelam dan penuh dengan cairan yang sebening kristal.

Jaejoong kembali terisak, setiap apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Yunho seakan berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya, senyuman Yunho yang membuat hatinya tenang, sentuhan yunho yang membuatnya terjaga, perhatian Yunho yang membuatnya berarti, tatapan Yunho yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan ucapan-ucapan Yunho yang membuatnya damai. Yaa setiap apa yang pernah terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yunho bermunculan satu demi satu membuat potongan puzle didalam memori otaknya. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mengingat Yunho memanggil lembut namanya.

" Wae Yun, wae... " Ucapnya lemah dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk.

" Kenapa harus seperti ini Yun ? Kenapa kau tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku... " Isaknya kemudian, kemudian diam menatap lurus rumput. Diam sekan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, tapi dia sendiripun tau tak akan pernah ada lagi jawaban yang akan didengarnya, tak akan pernah ada lagi suara bass yang akan membujuknya ketika dia kesal. Lenyap... Semua telah lenyap, orang itu, orang yang selalu mengisi harinya selama dua tahun terakhir itu sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi dan tersenyum lembut menenangkannya.

" Sakit Yun... Sakit, kenapa kau meninggalkan luka ini ? Ke... Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan hatiku Yun... " Ucap jaejoong dengan suara lirih bergetarnya. Dipejamkannya matanya, diaturnya napasnya, tapi masih tetap saja, sama ! Disetiap hembusan napasnya hanya mengucap satu nama, disetiap kali matanya terpejam hanya ada satu wajah yang tegas mengisi dunia imaginnya.

" Yunho... " Ucap pelan jaejoong lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Airmatanya terus mengucur deras. Dan hatinya semakin sakit, sakit sampai-sampai rasanya dia tak sanggup menahan beban yang ditinggalkan namja yang begitu berarti buatnya sekarang.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku tak dapat berpikir apapun lagi sekarang. Semua kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan buatku, bukan menyakitkan tapi seakan membunuhkan detik dimana Yoochun mengatakan tentang kepergian tiba-tiba Yunho. Aku tak tau perasaan apa yang menghampiriku begitu cepat dan bagaikan menyambar hatiku seketika, perasaan sakit yang tiada taranya, perasaan yang benar-benar menyiksa dan menyesakkanku. Bagaikan sebuah belati tajam yang menghujam tepat dijantungku, sangat sakit, aku ingin menjerit, aku ingin berteriak, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tak peduli tentang pandangan orang padaku, aku hanya ingin Yunho berada disini dikota ini. Tak apa jika dia mengacuhkan ku, tak apa jika dia tak mau lagi berteman dengan ku atau hal yang paling buruk sekalipun, dia membenci ku ! Sungguh itu tak apa buatku, meski aku sendiri merasa sakit, asal melihat wajahnya, senyumnya dan mendengar suaranya ku rasa itu sudah cukup buatku sekarang.

Benar, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tau dan sangat sadar mungkin aku sudah terlalu egois selama ini. Sangat egois kepada Yunho. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun berbagi tentang diriku padanya, aku selalu merahasiakan bagaimana aku, bagaimana diriku dan seperti apa aku ini. Yaa, walau Yunho tak pernah protes atas sikap ku jika setiap pertanyaannya yang tak pernah ku jawab karna ketertutupan ku, dia tak pernah memaksa layaknya yang lainnya, dia hanya akan tersenyum atau sekali-kali merengek seperti anak kecil. Yunho, aku rindu masa kita yang itu.

Pikiran ku melayang-layang dan semua itu hanya terisi penuh akan Yunho. Disini, ditempat ini, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ku untuk melukis sketsa dengannya, bercanda dan tertawa. Di tempat ini dimana pertama kalinya aku mencium bibirnya, betapa bahagianya diriku pada waktu itu, tapi semua itu ku hancurkan dengan semua kesalahanku, yang kupikir Yunho dapat mengerti itu semua. Aku salah !, tentu saja mana ada orang yang sanggup dilukai terang-terangan seperti yang ku lakukan kemarin padanya. Aku pikir dia mengerti setiap isyarat yang ku berikan padanya, tapi itu hanya pikiran ku.

Benar setiap yang ku lakukan, aku tak bermaksud melukainya sungguh. Ketika dinner bersamanya, dia menyatakan pernyataan yang selama ini ku tunggu-tunggu, aku sudah berusaha melarikan diri dari rumah untuk memenuhi moment yang benar-benar aku tunggu itu. Dinner yang romantis bersamanya dan kata-kata cintanya. Aku sangat sadar apa yang ku lakukan, hatiku memegang kendali atas otakku, tapi jujur aku juga bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, sedangkan aku masih memiliki Jungmo disatu sisi. Yang ku tau, aku ingin bersama dengan Yunho !. Tanpa berpikir bagaimana akhirnya dan pada siapa hatiku ku letakkan kembali. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan aku sendiri belum tau pada siapa aku akan berlabuh sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi, ketika malam itu, yang ku tau hanya Yunho. Aku sangat menikmati dinner yang dibuat olehnya yang benar-benar spesial. Dia memasukkan cincin yang indah didalam ice cream kesukaan ku. Aku terkejut dan sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukannya, aku tak menyangka dengan semua itu. Kemudian Yunho mendekat kearahku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Yaampun rasa-rasanya aku ingin berteriak senang pada waktu itu. Tapi aku malu untuk mengatakan iya, dan juga beban hatiku yang sesaat kemudian terpikir akan Jungmo. Yaa Jungmo, sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu dia tiba kembali kekorea. Dan seharusnya dinner malam itu ku lakukan dengan Jungmo, tapi seperti kata ku tadi, aku melarikan diri dan menemui Yunho. Karna aku ingin bersamanya, hatiku ingin selalu berdekatan dengannya.

Jujur aku bimbang saat itu. Aku diam, saat Yunho meminta jawabanku, aku berpikir sejenak dan mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang bergemuruh hebat. Aku memilih untuk pergi ketoilet, untuk menata deguban dan detakan yang meledak-ledak itu. Juga perasaan was-was. Sebelum akhirnya aku mengtakan Ya padanya.

Tapi semua berbeda ketika ku dapati ketika aku kembali. Aku melihat Yunho yang menangis dan nampak rapuh. Aku gugup, aku panik. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa dengan dirinya ? Aku segera mendekat dan bertanya. Kau tau Yun betapa sangat terkejutnya juga aku saat itu ketika kau memegang ponselku yang sengaja ku tinggalkan dan kemudian mengambalikannya dengan permintaan maaf mu yang sangat bersalah. Aku juga sama sakitnya dengan mu, aku juga ingin menangis sama seperti mu. Ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

' Chagii, my honey, kau kemana saja ? Aku sudah menunggumu, kenapa kau belum datang ? Apa kau tak rindu dengan kekasihmu ini joongie ? Cepatlah kemari... Saranghae '

Pesan itu yang membuat Yunho memperlihatkan cairan yang begitu langka dimatanya. Pesan dari Jungmo yang tak ku sangka akan masuk kedalam daftar inbox ku. Bukankah aku sudah memblack list sementara nomor telponnya, agar dia tak mengganggu ku. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu bodoh, bukan kah dengan nomor lainnya bisa. Kemudian Jungmo menelponku, dan Yunho aku tau betul dia bisa membaca semua itu.

Jungmo, dia meminta ku untuk segera menemuinya, dan aku ? Betapa bodohnya diriku sekali lagi aku melukai hati Yunho, meremukkannya tanpa sisa mungkin. Aku memilih bertemu dengan Jungmo dan meninggalkannya. Aku pergi bersama kepingan hatiku bersama yunho. Yaa benar, aku menangis sama seperti dirinya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi... Aku tak punya pilihan selain harus menemui tunangan ku sejak dua tahun lalu. Mungkin aku sendiri yang tak berani mengambil resiko atau aku memang sungguh bodoh !.

Apa kau tak melihat sesuatu disana Yun ? Diponsel ku yang tak pernah kau sentuh sebelumnya ? Apa kau melihat itu Yun ? Wallpaper ponselku, photo ketika aku mencium pipi mu disaat kau terlelap dibawah pohon ini. Disini, ditempat kita. Hal yang ku curi dari mu setengah tahun yang lalu, dan selalu ku simpan dan ku abadikan dalam sebuah ponsel yang akhirnya meremukkan hatimu.

Entah kenapa moment-moment itu selalu terbayang dibenakku sekarang, menghantuiku dan terus dengan brutal menghancurkan hatiku. Sakit... Sangat sakit, seperti inikah rasanya kesakitanmu Yun ? Atau lebih sakit dari ini ? Ku sapu air mata yang membanjiri pipi ku. Ku tatap cincin pemberian Yunhoku !. Cincin ini selalu menemaniku Yun, tak pernah ku lepas sekalipun sejak kau pakaikan dijari manisku. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah.

Ooh god, hatiku semakin sesak, sangat sesak. Moment kemarin, dimana aku membawa Yunho bertemu dengan Jungmo. Yaa, benar aku tak ingin menemui Jungmo yang memintaku bertemu dengannya sendirian, oleh karna itu aku membawa Yunho. Aku tau dan sangat tau itu pasti akan melukai hatinya. Tapi, aku harus melakukan ini. Ini adalah opsi yang kupunyai, aku tak ingin menundanya untuk memberitahu nya. Yaa cepat atau lambat luka itu akan menghampirinya juga bukan. Maka dari itu semua aku membawanya dan aku akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi setelah pertemuan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku salah mengira. Yunho pergi ketika aku mengatakan kata itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tertikam dan bagai ditusuk-tusuk. Sakit yun, sakit... Dan parahnya lagi, aku hanya diam dan membiarkannya pergi.

Tak bisa kah kau meraba perasaan ku ? Tak bisakah kau menyadari tatapanku sesaat sebelum aku mengatakan kata itu. Kau tau Yunnie ? Itu untukmu, ungkapan itu untuk dirimu. Bukan kah aku menatap kearah mu dan mengatakannya. Dan gumaman ku sesaat sebelum itu, aku menyebut namamu .

Ku tepuk-tepuk dadaku yang kian meronta-ronta seakan mencari kebebasan. Tangisku tak bisa ku hentikan lagi. Begitu sakit disana, sangat sesak... Yunho, Yunho, Yunho... Hanya satu nama itu yang membekas dihatiku, dipikiranku dan disetiap hembusan napasku. Isakan ku tak bisa ku tahan lagi, sekuatnya aku menggigit bibirku tapi tetap nihil, suara tangisan lemah kesakitan ini terus keluar.

Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti merasakan kesakitan ini ? Bagaimana aku bisa mengobati seluruh hatiku ? Menutup lubang besar yang membuka dihatiku ? Bagaimana Yunnie ? Bagaimana aku tanpa mu ? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa dirimu disini, disisiku... Aku...

" Yunho, Jung Yunho... " Panggilku, yaa hanya dia yang bisa mengobati seluruh kesakitan ku ini. Hanya dirinya... Hanya cintanya dan hanya kehadirannya yang nyata buatku... Aku akan menunggu itu, aku akan menunggu sampai waktu dimana kau akan kembali lagi... Aku akan menunggu hari itu yun... Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku berjanji aku hanya ada untukmu, aku hanya milikmu yun...

.

.

NOLMAL POV

Seluruh penghuni rumah ini duduk disofa ruang tamu mereka, hati mereka deg-degan. Perasaan khawatir tergambar jelas dari wajah tiap orang ini. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Jungmo dengan wajah mengerasnya yang entah kenapa. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain ketika mengekspresikan rasa cemas yang tak biasa disebabkan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Jaejoong ! Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang dan itu adalah alasan utama kenapa semua orang berkumpul diruangan ini. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari Jaejoong ketempat yang mungkin akan didatanginya, berulang kali menelpon ponselnya yang tak pernah diangkat dan kemudian mati. Dan pada akhirnya disinilah mereka berada menunggu kedatangan namja cantik itu dengan perasaan sangat takut.

_Cekleek_

Semua mata menatap gugup kedepan pintu. Kemudian menarik napas lega karna melihat sosok yang mereka cari-cari sejak beberapa jam tadi. Mrs. Kim menghambur kedepan pintu dan memeluk Jaejoong yang terlihat lelah dan pucat. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang tak biasa seperti ini.

" Kemana saja kau... "

" Apa yang terjadi... "

" Kenapa dengan wajahmu... "

" Apa kau sakit ? "

" Apa yang dilakukan olehnya ? " Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi disandarkan dibahu ummanya dan menatap Jungmo yang menayakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuknya. Dilepaskannya pelukan mrs. Kim yang sedari tadi bertanya tanpa dijawabnya dan ditatapnya jungmo dengan matanya yang sedikit membesar.

Jungmo menatapnya tajam dan dengan wajah yang mengeras. Mata mereka bertemu dan seakan beradu. Membuat orang disekitarnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Jungmo dan Jaejoong.

" Kau tau tentangnya ? " Tanya Jaejoong lantang, seakan mengajak Jungmo bertempur. Jungmo terkekeh ringan yang mengisyaratkan ejekan.

" Aku lebih baik darinya ! Lupakan dia dan menikah dengan ku ! " Tegas Jungmo menatap tajam Jaejoong yang terkejut.

" Lupakan ! Lupakan tentang itu, jika kau sudah tau jelas tentangnya itu bagus, aku tak susah-susah menjelaskannya lagi denganmu... " Sahut Jaejoong tak kalah tegas dan sangat berani membuat Jungmo menggeram penuh emosi.

Mrs. Kim dan mr. Kim memperhatikan perbincangan yang serius antara Jaejoong dan Jungmo. Sedangkan Changmin hanya terkekeh dan menarik lengan Jaejoong menjauh dari Jungmo yang menujunya.

" Kau tunanganku Jae, kau akan menjadi istriku ! Jadi lupakanlah dia ! " Tegas Jungmo dan menatap menuntu Jaejoong yang menunduk dibalik punggung Changmin yang melindunginya. Changmin menatap Jungmo yang sudah sangat emosi dengan tangan yang mengepal sempurna. Hening, beberapa saat semuanya diam, dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari Jaejoong. Kedua orang tuanya sudah mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan dan diperdebatkan Jaejoong dan tunangannya Jungmo. Terlebih lagi sikap Changmin yang tengah memprotect hyungnya itu.

" Aku mencintainya Jungmo, mencintainya lebih dari cintaku padamu, ani, ani... Dia telah menggantikan posisimu, mianhae... " Ucap Jaejoong pelan dan terdengar lirih, dia sangat sadar dengan yang diucapkannya akan membuat Jungmo terluka dan sangat emosi, tapi Jaejoong sudah membulatkan tekad nya tadi, dan inilah yang paling benar sejak awal, sejak dia menyadari cintanya pada Yunho, seharusnya jalan inilah yang diambil.

" Aku tak bisa jika tanpanya lagi, aku terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai aku susah bernapas jika jauh dari dirinya... " Timpal jaejoong lagi dan menghapus buliran kristal yang jatuh dipipi putihnya lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Jungmo yang semakin emosi dibuatnya. Kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang penuh permohonan dan pengertian.

" Damn ! Itu tak akan ku biarkan Jae... "

" Diam ditempatmu hyun ! " Perintah Changmin tegas ketika Jungmo berusaha menggapai jaejoong yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Um..umma... " Panggil jaejoong pelan dan sedikit takut dengan tatapan dan sikap Jungmo sekarang.

" Jeongmal mianhae Jungmo, aku rasa jika jaejoong sudah tak bisa lagi meneruskan semuanya, maka itu akan sia-sia saja... Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orang tua mu... " Ucap cepat mr. Kim mengambil keputusan dan menguasai keadaan agar tak lebih jauh dan sangat berbahaya. Mereka cukup paham apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong sekarang.

Jungmo membelalakan matanya dan tubuhnya mematung.

" Joongie masuk kamar, besok kita harus membicarakan tentang ini... " Perintah tegas mr. Kim penuh wibawa. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan menatap sekilas Jungmo yang mematung. Dia sangat merasa bersalah dengan ' mantan ' tunangannya ini. Tapi dia juga tak akan pernah bisa meneruskan semua ini jika hatinya sudah berada pada Yunho. Dan lagi bukankah Jaejoong sudah memutuskan semuanya tadi.

Jaejoong berlalu pelan meninggalkan ruang tamunya yang hampir memanas, dibelakangnya Changmin mengikuti. Dipandangnya untuk terakhir kalinya Jungmo yang masih dalam keadaan yang sama dan membuat hatinya miris.

" Ini yang terbaik hyung, kau sudah memilih... " Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba dan menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati kamarnya yang berantakkan dengan kertas yang berserakan dimana-dimana. Diambilnya satu kertas putih yang berada didepan pintunya, air matanya menyeruak keluar kembali melihat sketsa yang selalu digambarnya dan tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada Yunho. Benar, setiap apa yang digambarnya tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada namja tampan itu. Tentu tak akan pernah, karna yang selalu ada dikertas putih itu adalah gambaran dari namja itu, Yunho !. Sama halnya dengan Yunho yang akan melukis dirinya, begitupun dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja dirinya terlalu tertutup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada diatas kertas putih yang selalu menjadi teka-teki besar untuk Yunho sendiri.

" Yunnie... " Panggilnya dan memeluk kertas itu dengan penuh cinta. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Jungmo mengetahui perasaannya pada Yunho, yaa semua yang terjadi didalam kamarnya sudah menjelaskan semua tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

_2 Month Latter_

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku menunggu Yoochun keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan perasaan gugup yang luar biasa. Ini kali pertamanya lagi aku akan bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Yoochun sahabat dari Yunhoku !. Yunho ku ? Masih pantaskah aku menyebutnya sebagai milikku ? sedangkan kami menjadi seperti ini karna ulahku ?. Pertanyaan ini selalu berulang kali ku pertanyakan pada diri ku sendiri, tapi sekalipun aku tak akan pernah menemui jawaban yang pasti. Maka ku putuskan biarlah aku menyebutnya seperti itu sampai tiba dimana waktu yang akan menjawabnya sendiri.

Dua bulan, benar sudah dua bulan sejak Yunho meninggalkanku. Sejak itu aku banyak mengalami hal-hal yang sulit, bagaimana bisa aku melalui hari-hari ku tanpanya, rasa sakit yang terus meronta-ronta hatiku terus mendera hebat. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun rasa itu masih sama, sakit !. Belum lagi rasa rindu ku yang memuncak, sungguh aku bisa gila jika terus menerus seperti ini, tapi aku beruntung dengan keluarga ku yang selalu memberi ku support dan selalu mengerti keadaan ku. Jika tanpa mereka mungkin aku memang sudah benar-benar gila.

Yunho... Nama itu yang selalu mengisi tiap detik dan hembusan napasku. Dan selalu membuat dadaku berdegup kencang hanya dengan namanya. Yunho, Jung Yunho...

Aaah, Aku bergegas merapikan diriku ketika melihat Junsu yang tersenyum manis padaku. Junsu, namja imut kekasih dari yoochun yang juga telah membantu banyak buatku ini yang menyuruhku untuk menemui Yoochun. Jujur sebelumnya aku tak berani menemui Yoochun sejak insiden itu, yaa aku selalu ingat kata-kata sarkastik yang ditujukannya untukku. Tapi berkat Junsu sekarang, aku punya keberanian untuk menemuinya. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai dekat dengan junsu, semua terlalu cepat, ketika aku butuh seorang teman dia datang dan mungkin karna itu kami semakin dekat. Terlebih lagi dia mengerti perasaanku.

" Annyeong Jae... " Sapa Junsu dengan suara khas dolphinnya.

" Annyeong Suie... " Sapa balikku dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, tentu karna tepat dibelakang Junsu ada Yoochun yang seakan membunuhku dengan tatapannya. Junsu menatapku dan Yoochun bergantian, kemudian dengan santai menggandeng tangan kami berdua.

Aku menunduk menatap rerumputan yang ku pijak. Aku terlalu gugup dan takut berbicara dengan Yoochun yang menatapku tajam sedari tadi. Junsu hanya meninggalkan kami berdua disini, ditempat ku biasa bersama dengan Yunho. Ku dengar Yoochun mendengus, aku perlahan mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya hati-hatinya.

" Katakan apa yang kau mau dariku ! " Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya, nada suaranya masih sama seperti 2 bulan lalu, dingin.

Ku atur napasku pelan.

" Aku... Aku... "

" Yunho ? " Tebaknya langsung pada inti masalah yang ingin kutanyakan, aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang hampir meneteskan air mata. Yoochun terkekeh dan membuang mukanya.

" Aku... "

" One more chance ! " Potong cepat Yoochun dan membuat mataku terbelalak sempurna.

" Aku sudah mendengar dari Junsu, jika benar apa yang kau katakan, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mendekatinya sekali lagi ! " Tegasnya mantab, aku menatapnya saking tak percayanya.

" Aku... Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ku katakan pada Junsu... " Ucapku pelan dan ku rasa dia dapat mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, tetap setia dan aku akan mengusahakannya ! Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun tentang Yunho, jujur aku sendiri kurang tau bagaimana dia sekarang disana, dia sangat jarang membalas email ku, mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan study nya... Jadi jika dia mempunyai seseorang yang lebih baik darimu, itu adalah resiko mu... " Yoochun menatapku datar. Dadaku berdetak hebat mendengar apa yang dikatakn Yoochun tadi. Memang benar itu adalah resiko ku jika Yunho sudah mempunyai seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, tapi apa aku sanggup menerimanya ? Sekarang saja hatiku sangat sakit mendengar kemungkinan itu. Aku sangat menyadari keegoisanku ini. Meski ribuan kali ku sebut aku akan baik-baik saja dan senang hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Tapi pada dasarnya semua itu bohong, tentu saja hatiku tak sanggup, aku ingin lebih, aku ingin Yunho.

Aku diam memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun. Aku ingin sedikit protes, tapi bukan kah dengan begini sudah bagus untukku, Yoochun mau membuka kesempatan untukku bertemu dengan yunho yang entah masih mau atau tidak menemuiku, kurasa aku tak boleh terlalu egois lagi.

" Eotteoke ? " Tanya Yoochun lantang, aku menatapnya yang kembali bersikap dingin.

" Baiklah, aku setuju... Aku akan menunggunya meski aku tak tau hasil akhirnya nanti... " Ucapku pelan dan sedikit mempout. Yoochun tersenyum dan menatapku lembut, aku sedikit terkejut dengan tatapannya yang tak biasa ku dapati.

" Good boy ! Aku akan mengusahakannya, dan ku harap kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik ketika bertemu dengannya... " Ucap Yoochun dan kembali tersenyum, aku mengangguk antusias.

" Okey Jaejoong... Fighting... " Ucapnya dan mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat padaku, aku tersenyum dan membalas kepalan tangannya. Yoochun mengacak rambutnya kemudian pergi. Air mata ku jatuh, aku terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoochun untuk ku, ku rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat berharga buatku. Aku diam meresapi semuanya.

Ku hela napasku, ku sapu cairan bening yang tadi singgah dipipiku. Yunho tunggu aku, tunggu aku sampai waktu kita bertemu, tunggu aku dan jangan pernah merubah hatimu yang untukku. Karna aku pun akan begitu, menjaga hati ini untukmu dan menunggu mu kembali kesini, disisi ku !.

.

.

.

_2 Years Latter_

_At Jung Mansion._

Namja tampan yang berada diruang tengah megah mansion ini tersenyum kecut ketika menatap tiket dan pasport yang ada ditangannya. Wajah tampannya seakan menjadi sedih, dipeganginya dadanya yang mungkin terasa sakit. Terus ditatapnya tiket dan pasportnya seakan ragu untuk pergi ketempat tujuannya itu.

" Sakit... " Gumamnya dan setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata musangnya.

" Ooh god, apa aku mampu ? Seoul ? Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah 2 tahun terakhir ini ? Bagaimana dia sekarang ? Apa sudah... " Dihentikannya ucapannya yang menuntut jawaban dan seribu penjelasan tentang semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

" Yunho come on... " Teriak seseorang dari luar mantion, Yunho menghela napasnya berat, menyapu cairan yang tadi sempat singgah dipipinya. Dan menarik travel bag yang tadi disampingnya, dipasangnya mimik kecerian yang menjadi topeng cantik menghias dirinya selama dua tahun ini.

" Ayo sayang, kau bisa terlambat ke bandara... " Ucap yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik diusianya yang lebih dari 40 tahun ini. Yunho tersenyum getir kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

" Kapan umma akan pulang ke seoul ? " Tanya Yunho menatap sayang ummanya.

" Segera sayang, umma memutuskan untuk tinggal diseoul lagi dan appa mu setuju, yaa walau itu sedikit sulit karna umma harus bolak balik antara mengurusmu dan appa mu... Tapi umma senang dua lelaki yang ada dalam hidup umma menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat dan tak bisa diremehkan kemampuannya, terutama kau sayang... Umma bangga padamu, arsitek Jung Yunho atau... "

" Ku rasa yang akan umma ucapkan lebih baik untuk gelarku... " Potong Yunho cepat dan tersenyum.

" Ooh Yun, menjadi seorang arsitek adalah impianmu, walau pada akhirnya kau harus bergelut dalam dunia bisnis, jujur umma juga ingin melihat rancangan-rancangan indahmu... " Ucap mrs. Jung menatap lekat Yunho.

" Aku sudah memutuskan sepenuhnya menjadi pembisnis umma, jadi ku pikir aku harus melupakan mimpi menjadi seorang arsitek... " Sahut Yunho dan tersenyum kaku.

" Arasseo... Itu keputusanmu, yang jelas umma maupun appa sudah memberi opsi yang terbaik sebelum kau memutuskannya, yaa walaupun dulu kami ingin kau menjadi seperti ini, tapi bakatmu sangat hebat dibidang itu sayang... " Jelas mrs. Jung.

" Ara... Tapi aku pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarga Jung yang sangat besar, jadi ku pikir sangat lebih baik jika aku langsung menekuninya... " Sahut Yunho.

" Mr. Jung... " Panggil supir mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho. Yunho mengangguk kemudian memandang mrs. Jung yang mengerti maksudnya.

" Aku pergi dulu umma, sampai jumpa di seoul... " Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum lembut, mrs. Jung mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Yunho yang mulai berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

_At Seoul_ ...

_2 Day Later..._

Yunho memperhatikan file-file yang menumpuk dimeja kerja ruangan yang baru hari ini ditempatinya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan sekali-kali menatap layar laptopnya untuk menyesuaikan. Yoochun menghela napasnya panjang. Dua tahun yang cukup lama dia tak bertemu sahabatnya ini, ternyata dalam kurun waktu itu mengubah semua kepribadian namja tampan didepannya ini. Yaa Yunho lebih terlihat matang diusia 23 tahunnya dan sangat serius juga lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan Yunho yang 2 tahun lalu. Mungkin semua yang terjadi mengubah kepribadiannya yang hangat dan bersahabat menjadi namja yang lebih tertutup bahkan dengan Yoochun sekalipun.

" Apa sudah selesai mr. Jung ? " Tanya Yoochun dingin, dia tak suka didiamkan lebih dari satu jam dan hanya menunggu Yunho mengerjakan kerjaannya. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi masih sangat serius memperhatikan file-file itu.

" Mianhae Yoochun, aku terlalu terhanyut dengan kerjaan ku... " Jawab Yunho dan menutup file yang tadi, dipandangnya Yoochun yang mendengus kesal.

" Yaaa aku sudah minta maaf " Ucap Yunho dan melempar bolpoin kearah Yochun, dengan sigap Yoochun menangkapnya sebelum bolpoin itu mengenai tubuhnya.

" Okey, okey... Kali ini kau kumaafkan dari sekian banyaknya maaf yang kau berikan padaku selama 2 tahun ini... " Sahut Yoochun sedikit menyindir, Yunho terkekeh mendengar sindiran sahabatnya ini.

" Hmm, kau memang sahabat yang baik Yoochun~ah... Mungkin seribu kata maaf ku pada mu tak akan cukup untuk semua perlakuan ku padamu selama ini... Saranghae nae Yoochun... " Kata yunho tersenyum manis dan membentuk hati dengan tangannya.

" Aaiish benar-benar... " Gumam Yoochun dan menggeleng pelan.

" Simpan kata-kata mu itu untuk orang yang lebih tepat ! " Sahut Yoochun dan membuat Yunho terdiam seketika,Yyoochun tersenyum simpul melihat eksprsi Yunho yang sekarang.

" Baiklah Yunho, ku rasa aku terlalu banyak membuang waktu ku dikantormu ini... " Ucap Yoochun mulai serius, Yunho memandangnya dengan sedikit gugup, entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup seperti ini ketika kata-kata Yoochun sebelumnya tadi.

" aku sudah mengatur jadwalmu bertemu dengan orang yang ku maksud pagi tadi lewat pesan teks... " Jelas Yoochun, Yunho mengangguk.

" Kau bisa membicarakan itu padanya secara langsung... Dan ku rasa kau bahkan lebih hebat darinya untuk sebuah desain gedung baru mu itu... " Timpal Yoochun lagi dan tertawa pelan.

" Lupakan... Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu, lagi pula itu bukan bidang ku, siapa namanya ? " Tanya Yunho jantungnya berdegub-degub kencang menunggu jawaban Yunho, entah kenapa perasaan berharap itu muncul lagi. Yoochun menyeringai kearahnya.

" Aku lupa, tapi seingat ku orang-orang menyebutnya Mr. Kim ! " Jawab Yoochun kemudian terkikik geli. Yunho membelalakan matanya mendengar yang diucapkan Yoochun barusan.

" Yeah jangan terlalu berharap banyak ! Good luck " Tambah Yoochun dan membenarkan pakaiannya.

" Kenapa kau mencari... "

" Kau berharap Mr. Kim yang itu ? Atau boleh ku sebut nama namja itu ? " Tanya cepat Yoochun dan menatap Yunho tajam. Yunho menunduk, masih sama seperti yang dulu, otaknya selalu bisa dibaca oleh Yoochun meski kepribadiannya lebih tertutup, tapi dengan Yoochun semua itu tak ada artinya, namja tampan didepannya ini bisa membaca apa yang dipikirannya meski tanpa dia ucapkan sekalipun.

" Berhenti lah berharap dan raih cinta yang baru... Sudah dua tahun " Kata Yoochun dan tersenyum yang penuh arti. Yunho menatap Yoochun yang sudah berdiri.

" Baiklah aku akan menemui Mr. Kim itu tapi dimana ? " Tanya Yunho berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya. " Aaish serasa menyebut dirinya saja... " Gumamnya kemudian.

" Di purple line resto, kau tau kan ? Atau kau sudah lupa dan harus aku yang mengantarnya ? " Sindir Yoochun membuat mata Yunho terbelalak.

" Kenapa mesti... "

" Aku ada urusan man... Sampai jumpa dimansionmu ! " Potong cepat Yoochun dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan direktur diperusahaan besar ini dengan sebuah senyum yang menyimpan makna khusus.

.

.

.

_Purple Line_

**YUNHO POV**

Aku turun dari mobilku, ku pandang tempat yang sangat familiar buat ku ini. Jantungku memacu cepat, hatiku berdebar hebat dan rasa sakit itu meronta-ronta dada ku lagi. Ku pegang dada ku yang berdetak tak karuan. Rasa sakit yang ku pendam 2 tahum silam seakan-akan mengeluar dan menusuk dengan brutal hatiku.

Huufh, Yoochun apa dia sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk pertemuanku dengan arsitek yang dipilihnya itu. Kenapa harus disini ? Kenapa harus ditempat yang menyakitkan buat ku ini ?. Tau kah dia bagaimana perasaan ku saat kembali menjejakkan kaki ku ditempat ini ? Rasanya seperti mengoyak dan membuka sendiri luka lama yang sudah berusaha ku tutup rapat. Sakit sekali lebih sakit dari waktu ketika dia menorehkan luka dihatiku. Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan mengingat kenyataan pahit yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih pahit dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan namja itu. Tapi sungguh harapan ku tak tau muncul karna apa. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali, sekali lagi saja sebelum aku berbalik melupakannya untuk selamanya.

Ku hela napasku dan ku mantabkan hatiku melangkah masuk kedalam. Ku cari-cari meja yang dikatakan oleh yoochun tadi dipesan teks. Aku mendapatkannya, aku tersenyum dan menuju kearah meja itu. Tapi, astaga... Mataku membelalak sempurna, mulutku sedikit membuka dan cairan bening dari mataku mendesak ingin keluar. Hatiku sakit semakin sakit, sangat sakit. Ooh god kenapa harus seperti ini. Jadi dia yang dimaksud yoochun, Mr. Kim itu ? Kenapa yoochun setega itu padaku ? Kenapa dia membuat hatiku semakin hancur dan semakin membuka luka itu. Hentikan lelucon konyol ini, rasa-rasanya kaki ku tak mampu berpijak pada tempatnya lagi. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi bukan dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Ini terlalu pedih, dan hatiku tak mampu menahan beban ini. Ya Tuhan semoga aku bisa melaluinya.

Ku hela napasku dan ku sapu cairan yang tadi ada disudut mataku. Ku dekati dua orang yang sedang asik mengobrol dimeja yang dimaksud Yoochun. Dua orang dengan familiar face.

" Annyeong... " Sapaku mencoba setegar mungkin meski hatiku menjerit sakit dan tangisku ingin pecah.

" Annyeong... " Sahut suara yang selam dua tahun ini begitu sangat ku rindukan. Aku duduk didepan mereka yang menatap ku lekat.

" Kau mau pesan apa mr. Jung ? " Tanya namja yang entah aku harus mengutuk dirinya atau membunuhnya atau yang lainnya. Aku tersenyum kecut.

" Tidak, Terima kasih Jungmo-sshi ! " Sahutku dan menatap jaejoong yang berada disampingnya tajam dan penuh dengan rasa terluka ku. Jadi dia sudah menikah dengan namja ini. Masih pantaskah hembusan napas ku ini menyebut namanya ? Aku tau cepat atau lambat aku akan melupakannya, meski waktu dua tahun lalu sudah ku coba, tapi seperti kataku dulu, selamanya dirinya akan tetap ada. Dan sekarang masih bolehkah diriku seperti itu ?.

" Jadi kita akan langsung masuk ke topik pembicaraan kita ? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang ceria. Suara yang amat ku rindukan. Aku mengangguk mantab. Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan aku ingin meneriakkan rasa kesakitan ku yang menjadi-jadi. ya tuhan, kenapa tidak dia bunuh saja aku, jika akhirnya aku melihat adegan ini lagi ?.

" Baiklah kalau begitu Yunnie... Apa kau tak ingin say hello dulu pada ku setelah dua tahun kau pergi dan tanpa pamit pada ku ? " Ucap Jaejoong menatapku dalam, aku menghindari tatapannya yang seakan lebih menusuk hatiku dan membuatnya semakin sakit.

" Joongie, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini dan soal itu, aku akan menunggu... " Jungmo beranjak dari kursinya duduk dan mengedipkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Yaampun rasa-rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" Sampai bertemu lagi Jung Yunho-sshi... " Ucap Jungmo padaku, aku hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum kecut.

" Bisa kita mulai sekarang Yunnie ? " Tanya Jaejoong manja dan setelah dua tahun dia masih menyebutku dengan panggilan itu. Dan nada bicara itu ? Seakan dua tahun tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada kami, atau memang seperti ini sifatnya yang sebenarnya yang tak pernah ku ketahui. Sama halnya dengan waktu itu, dia bersikap biasa dan kemudian meremukkan kembali hatiku.

" Lebih cepat lebih bagus ! " Sahutku dingin yang artinya aku tak ingin menunda-nunda lagi waktu.

Jaejoong baru selesai menejlaskan konsep yang ditawarkannya, sejauh ini sketsa desainnya sangat bagus. Dia memang berbakat dibidang ini, tapi entahlah dari tadi pikiran ku tak fokus untuk memperhatikan kata-katanya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kesakitan yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini.

" Baiklah Mr. Kim selebihnya aku akan mengirim asisstan ku saja untuk membicarakan hal yang lainnya... " Ucapku dan merapikan pakaianku, aku tak tahan berlama-lama didepannya yang sungguh membuatku ingin mati saja.

" Santai dulu Yun... Banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan pada mu... " Ucap Jaejoong hati-hati dam mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku terkekeh. Yaampun dia benar-benar...

" Maaf Jaejoong, aku harus pulang sekarang, banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku jika urusan kita disini tidak sepenting yang ku kira... Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu... " Ucap ku, bagai menusuk hatiku sendiri mengucapkan kata ini.

Jaejoong melongo menatapku yang berdiri. Kemudian dia terkikik geli membuat hatiku semakik sakit.

" Gomawo Yunnie, tapi dengan siapa aku menikah ? " Tanyanya polos dan menatapku dengan mata bulat besarnya yang indah, aku membuang muka ku.

" Dengan kekasihmu yang tadi, Jungmo, bukankah kalian sudah bersama, sekali lagi selamat Jaejoong... " Ulang ku dan hal itu benar-benar sangat perih.

" Jungmo ? Hihihi " tawanya geli membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

" Aku tidak menikah dengannya Yunnie... " Timpalnya membuat ku terkejut hebat dan membelalakan mataku.

" Duduk dulu... " Rengeknya manja sama seperti dua tahun silam tak berubah sedikitpun nada bicaranya dan rengekan manjanya. Aku menuruti apa katanya dan duduk kembali, dada ku berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan ku campur aduk sekarang, jika bukan dengan Jungmo lalu apa dugaanku tadi salah ?.

Aku diam, Jaejoong pun sama dengan ku diam dan hanya menatap ku lekat.

" Yunnie semakin tampan saja... Aku suka Yunnie tanpa kaca mata minusnya... Aah aku memang selalu suka Yunnie bagaimanapun... " Ucapnya polos dan riang seperti kekanak-kanakan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, sekali lagi kebodohanku, aku terlalu mudah luluh olehnya.

" Yunnie kenapa sangat dingin huh ? Apa kau tak merindukan ku ? " Tanyanya lirih dan dengan sorot mata sedihnya. Tahu kah kau Jaejoong, kau menyakitiku lebih dalam dengan menanyakan ini.

" Ku rasakan tak ada hal penting yang kita bicarakan lagi, aku ingin... "

" Jadikan aku seorang Jung ! " Ucapnya cepat dan menatapku intens. Aku menatapnya cepat dan sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar barusan. Permainan apa lagi ini ? Dia pikir aku akan...

" Aku ingin menjadi seorang Jung, Mrs. Jung Yunho ! " Ucapnya memelas dan menunduk sedih. Aku membungkam mulutku dengan tanganku, mataku terbelalak sempurna sekali lagi. Jantungku berdetak hebat, dan hatiku serasa bersorak senang. Luka itu seakan perlahan menutup, dan cairan bening langsung menyeruak keluar dari sudut mataku.

" Aku ingin benar-benar menjadi seorang Jung... Dan itu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya... Aku ingin dan hanya ingin menikah dengan Jung Yunho, pacarku yang hilang sejak dua tahun lalu... " Ucapnya sedih dan ku lihat air mata membasahi pipi putihnya.

" Jae... Jae... "

" Saranghae Yun... Jeongmal saranghae... Aku tau ini akan sangat terlambat membalas kata-kata mu dua tahun silam... " Aku bangkit dari tempatku Jaejoong menatapku dan menghentikan ucapannya.

" Yun... " Desisnya dengan wajah khawatirnya. Aku menatapnya dengan air mata yang ku biarkan menetes kepipiku. Aku... Aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Aku senang dan rasa sakit itu seakan terbayar dengan ungkapannya ini.

" Jeongmal mianhae jika perkataan ku... "

" Saranghae ! " Ucapku memotong cepat kata-katanya. Jaejoong menatapku dengan matanya yang melebarnya. Aku mendekat kearahnya kemudian dengan cepat dia bangkit dan memelukku erat.

" Aku.. Aku... "

" Akan ku dengar nanti setelah ini... Setelah pelukan ini... "Bisik ku ditelinga nya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

Dada ku berdebar cepat, begitupun yang kurasakan pada debaran dada Jaejoong. Seakan mengiringi kami dengan deguban-deguban yang baru menyatu sekarang. Ku curahkan seluruh rasa rindu ku padanya, rasa mendambaku dan rasa sakit ku yang kini terganti menjadi bahagia. Aku tak peduli lagi sekarang dengan apapun, dengan Jungmo atau yang lainnya. Bagiku kenyataan Jaejoong memintaku menjadikannya milikku akan ku pegang kuat dan tak ku lepas lagi. Kebodohan apa lagi ini ? Ini sebuah kebodohan yang mungkin ku lakukan sejak dulu. Aku kan mempertahankannya disisi ku, dan segera akan ku jadikan dia Mrs. Jung Yunho !. Seperti keinginannya.

.

.

.

_2 Weeks Latter..._

NORMAL POV

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dipandangnya sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan banyak tamu. Dia sangat gugup, tangannya dingin dan jantungnya berdetak hebat. Kini matanya tertuju pada namja tampan yang memakai tuxedo hitam rapi dan sangat tampan tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong membalas senyum manis namja yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya. Ya, seperti keinginannya yang ingin dijadikan seorang Jung, maka tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Yunho segera mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

Jaejoong memaandang appanya yang akan menjadi pendamping dalam pernikahannya. Jaejoong mengangguk, menandakan dia sudah siap menemui mempelainya dan mengikat janji setia. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju kedepan, tatapan para undangan tertuju pada dirinya yang sangat tampak sempurna dengan gaun pengantin yang dipaksa Yunho untuk mengenakannya. Dia benar-benar sempurna dalam balutan gaun putih yang cantik itu, sehingga membuat setiap orang akan iri karna kecantikan wajahnya dan kesempurnaan yang kini melekat berpadu dengan dirinya. Belum lagi jika melirik dengan siapa dia akan menikah beberapa saat lagi. Sungguh membuat setiap tamu undangan terkagum-kagum dan gigi jari.

" Kau jahat... " Rengek Jaejoong pelan ketika dia sudah tiba disamping calon suaminya. Yunho tersenyum nakal.

" Kau nampak terlihat anggun dengan gaun Boo... " Bisik Yunho dan mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit memerah malu.

" Sudah siap ? " Tanya Yoochun yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua berusaha menahan tawanya. Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk pasti. Kemudian menghadap kedepan dan menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong yang menjamu tamu-tamu undangan pernikahan mereka. Beberapa saat lalu mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung dan mempoutkan bibirnya imutnya.

" Wae Yunnie ? " Tanya polos Jaejoong yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan toxedo putih. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul penuh arti dan mendekap Jaejoong.

" Selamat Joongie, kau sudah resmi menjadi Mrs. Jung dan soal kontrak kerjamu dengan perusahaanku selaku arsitekku sudah ku putuskan... " Bisik Yunho, membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.

" Aku ingin kau hanya dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun, aku tau kau berbakat tapi bakatmu itu tak harus kau kembangkan diluar... Dan soal desainmu yang kau tujukan buat proyek pembangunan gedung baru perusahaan ku, aku akan menambahkan sedikit sentuhan disana... Jadi kali ini adalah proyek kita berdua, maka dari itu aku memutus kontrak sepihakmu... " Timpal Yunho dan sukses membuat Jaejoong terbelalak sempurna dan membungkam mulutnya.

Jaejoong membalik badannya diletakkannya kedua tangannya dikedua bahu Yunho. Dipandangnya suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perkataan Yunho tadi seakan sebuah keajaiban yang didengarnya. Yaa, satu minggu lalu umma Yunho memberitahu padanya tentang keputusan Yunho yang tak akan mau menjadi arsitek dan merancang apapun lagi karna tekadnya yang sudah bulat untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarga Jung.

" Jinjayo ? " Tanya Jaejoong takjub dan mendapat anggukan pasti oleh Yunho. Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho kemudian menyapu air matanya yang jatuh kepipi putihnya.

" Jangan menangis Boo... " Ucap Yunho dan menyatukan kening mereka.

" Aku.. Aku hanya terharu, umma mu bilang kau... "

" Demi kau... Karna kau adalah impianku... Kau hidupku dan kau napasku... Jadi jika tanpa mu, aku tak akan pernah bisa membuat desain yang sempurna, meski semua orang bilang itu sempurna, tapi bagi ku tidak... " Jelas Yunho dan menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa malu-malu dan dipandang oleh semua orang yang berada diacara resepsi besar ini.

Yoochun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh ringan melihat adegan yang baru pertama dilihatnya secara langsung ini. Disampingnya Junsu dan Mrs. Jung yang tersenyum senang.

" Dia tak pernah sebahagia itu selama 2 tahun terakhir... Yunho... " Gumam senang Mrs. Jung dan terus menatap anaknya yang penuh cinta dan sangat bahagia mencium istrinya.

" Yun... " Desis Jaejoong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibahu Yunho yang tertawa pelan. Puluhan pasang mata masih menatap kearah pasangan bahagia yang membuat mereka iri, mereka akan lebih bangga dan iri jika mengetahui cerita lengkap dibalik kebahagian sempurna pasangan ini. Puluhan luka dan kekecewaan telah mereka terjang kesalah pahaman dan rasa sakit yang mendera hebat ruang hati mereka seakan sudah terbalas sempurna dengan hari ini.

" Saranghae, my wife Jung Jaejoong " Bisik yunho dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong menatap wajah jaejoong yang bersemu merah menyentuh lembut pipinya. Kemudian menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dengan lembut.

**- END**

Thank buat yg sudah baca ff ini... maaf baru bsa skrng ngupdate nya pdhal ff lama -_-

_**Spesial Thank for reviewers... **_maaf ga bisa sbut satu" ... fav and followers jg sider yg blm smpat mmbri review... thank yaaa

Miss typo dimana... english kacau dan lain"... mianhae...

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
